Not what they seem
by ReadorDie214
Summary: Harry Potter is a innocent kid who everyone loves, but what if that was a facade? What if Harry wasn't so nice? and what happens when he sets his eyes on Draco? WILL BE SLASH. NO LIKE, NO READ. HD RH
1. Chapter 1

I suddenly got inspiration for this story when I was bored at my aunt's house. I'll leave the ending open so that if my reviewers want it I can conutine the story. This will be a one-shot and I really hope people like it.

**Summary—Harry Potter always get what he wants, there is no doubt about that, he's Harry bloody Potter, the innocent kid who everyone loves, but what if there is more to Harry and his Golden Friends? What if they weren't who them seemed to be? What happens when Harry sets his eyes on poor Draco? AU, slash, H/D, R/H**

**A/N: This story is after the 5th book. Voldermort ain't dead, and the kids are in their 7th year at Hogwarts. That's about all I changed on the story.**

**Disclaimer—Not mine, if I were J. K I would have already had Draco and Harry knocking boots.**

Harry was so bored. It was 2 in the morning and he, Hermione, and Ron could not go to sleep. They were in the commons eating candy that Hermione had brought from home. Hermione had her head on Ron's lap and her legs draped over Harry's.

"There is nothing to do." Ron said.

"Or no one to do." Hermione sighed.

"I wish it was still the summer." Harry sighed wistfully.

"That was one of the best summers I ever had!" Hermione laughed.

"Yea she was pretty good at giving head." Ron laughed as Hermione punched him in the stomach.

"I don't want to go back to being the nice little kids that we have to be while we are at Hogwarts."

"But Harry, it is our last year at Hogwarts, so we won't have to keep up this façade for long." Hermione said.

The summer that the Golden Trio had was nothing but Golden. It consisted of getting drunk every night and partying all day. Instead of spending the summer at the burrow like they usually do, they went to Hermione's house and Hermione's parents were gone to Japan for the whole summer and that meant Hermione could do whatever she wanted, for some strange reason Hermione's parents trusted her.

"Why does every one think just because we are the pride and joy of Gryffindor that we have to be innocent, nice, and _caring_?" The three shuddered at the last word.

"We are brave, I give ourselves that one, but damn, why must we be joyful all the time?" Hermione said. Harry and Ron laughed.

"Well, it's late and we do have school tomorrow." Harry said.

"You go ahead. Hermione and I are going to have sex, we don't want to get rusty."

"Alright, but please don't scare the first years in the morning. It will be a pain in the ass to have to explain this to everyone."

"We got it." Ron said already kissing Hermione and putting his hand under her shirt. Hermione moaned in return. Harry rolled his eyes with a smile and went up to the dorms. He would have joined Ron and Hermione but he was saving his energy to get through the first part of the day. Potions.

When Harry got up in the morning he realized that Ron still hadn't came up. He prayed that he and Hermione had not got caught in the act. Harry showered, and dressed quickly at he went down the stairs by twos.

"Hey mate, I was just about to come get you." Ron's lips were still swollen and his face looked flushed.

"Come on, let's get breakfast." Hermione said. Her eyes were bigger and her lips seemed pinker and fuller.

"When do you guys stop having sex?"

"Ten minutes ago, we almost got caught by Neville." Ron said.

"I'm sicken by the thought about him getting a peek at my breasts."

"Well Hermione, every teenage muggle in London has seen your breasts." Harry laughed when Hermione hit him on the arm.

"Good morning!" Said a cheery voice. The three turned around to see the other Weasley's looking happy.

"Morning." Ron replied.

"Hermione, I didn't hear you come up last night?" Ginny said. It wasn't a question but Hermione answered anyway.

"I was studying all night in the library." Hermione said shrugging her shoulders. Ron and Harry tried not to laugh.

"Oh, well I was worried!" Ginny said.

"Don't be worried, I'm alright Gin." Hermione smiled brightly at the young girl who smiled back in return.

"Let's go get breakfast." Ron said pulling Hermione by the arm. "All that sweat has made me have an appetite."

When they had reached the breakfast table and were eating calmly, Harry pointed to the entrance doors.

"Look, there's Lavender Brown." Harry said. "I wouldn't mind having her for a couple of hours."

"She's a hopeless dyke. She won't even think about guys, let alone touch them. Plus you wouldn't want her; she has a strange foot fetish. Damn shame about her left breast, we could have had something." Hermione said.

"Really? I never would have guessed her being a dyke." Harry said.

"Hello Hermione!" Lavender called happily when she saw Hermione.

"Hi Lavender." Hermione sighed sadly. "She really is good with her hands, but then she started talking about how she loved me and I can't exactly have that, now can I?"

"Nope." Harry and Ron said together before bursting out laughing.

"I'm done eating, I'm going to take a shower, would anyone care to join me?" Ron asked raising an eyebrow.

"I will."

"I'll pass, I already had my shower. I'll tell Ape-Face that you two drowned or something. That will make him happy."

"Harry, you never want to join us anymore!" Hermione whined.

"Next time Hermione, and don't whine, it is very unbecoming of you." Harry said, kissing her lightly on the cheek. "Now leave."

"Don't mind if we do." Ron winked at Harry and left holding Hermione's hand. Harry wanted to laugh at his two friends antics but he decided it would be smarter to go to class.

Harry sat in the last row of seats to get away from Snape. Harry wished that this would be the one day that Snape would just leave him alone and just teach his fucking class, but that would be to much to ask from Snape. Slowly the classed became filled and Harry groaned when his best friends still hadn't shown up to class.

"Potter! I see that you are alone today. Where are Granger and Weasley?" Snape asked darkly.

"I don't know sir. They left early from breakfast and I haven't seen them since." Harry softly said. Snickers came from the Slytherin side of the room. It wasn't hard to guess what Hermione and Ron were doing.

"Very well then." Snape said as he turned around to write on the board. Hermione and Ron chose that time to sneak into the classroom.

"Sir! Granger and Weasley are trying to sneak in!" Said Malfoy yelling.

"Damn, I forgot we are hated!" Hermione whispered to Ron who nodded in agreement.

"Granger, Weasley, stand up properly!" Snape barked.

"Sorry sir." They said meekly together.

"Detention! Tonight at 7 pm. Now get to your seats."

"Ass hole." Ron said when he got to his seat next to Harry.

"I warned you guys."

"Well whatever." Hermione said taking out her books. "I'm going to get that little bastard Malfoy! I'm going to tie his pretty ass up and—"

"Granger! First you come late to my class and now you are talking! Ten points from Gryffindor."

"Sorry sir." Hermione said again.

"Today we will be brewing antidotes with the help of Mandrakes. Get to work and no talking!" The class worked in silence, as everyone got finished. Hermione was the first to get done, then Malfoy, Harry, and Ron. Over the summer the three of them had all been working hard to learn as much magic as they could so that they could slack off during the school year. It seemed to work because the three of them had brewed a perfectly good potion, Snape could not find anything wrong with it but that didn't stop him from seething.

"Well look who decided to get smarter this year." Malfoy spat out as Crabbe and Goyle laughed. The three of them stared at Malfoy thoughtfully.

"I like your idea Hermione, but I want first go." Harry said.

"I'll go second."

"But I hate leftovers! There is no way we can do him at the same time?" Hermione said.

"It is not like we haven't before." Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Stinking Gryffindors, the whole lot of you are crazy and need to be locked up."

"I don't mind chains, I didn't know you liked it like that." Harry laughed.

"Draco! What is going on?" Snape had come to their little circle prepared to deduct more points from Gryffindor.

"Nothing is going on, we were just leaving. Come on Hermione and Ron. Slytherin's are beneath us."

"I rather like them on top." Ron whispered as he winked at Blaise Zabini who had come over to see what the trouble was. Blaise face went red but he quickly tried to hide it.

After lunch the Trio headed to Professor McGonagall's class. They had Ravenclaw's in this class but the Ravenclaw's basically ignored the Gryffindors.

"Why are the Ravenclaw's giving us the cold shoulder?" Ron asked Hermione.

"That would be my fault. I accidentally told one of the 6th years that I would never go out with a cow like her and she smelled like shit." Harry said.

"Harry! You idiot!"

"I know, but you should have seen her face. It was hilarious."

"I don't feel like being here." Ron said. "Why the fuck did I sign up for this stupid ass class?"

"Because you wanted to learn how to transfigure anything into a condom." Hermione said.

"Oh yea."

"Oh GODS! MY SCAR! IT HURTS!" Harry suddenly called.

"Harry!" Hermione called.

"Mister Potter, are you alright?" McGonagall said concerned.

"MY HEAD! IT FEELS LIKE I'M GOING TO EXPLODE! RON! HERMIONE! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Professor this happened once over the summer, Harry just needs some fresh air."

"Shall I call Madame Pomfrey?"

"No need, after he has had some fresh air he will feel a lot better. Come on Harry."

"It hurts so bad Ron! What did I do to deserve something like this? Why? Why?" Harry started to cry like a baby.

"It's alright Harry. Don't cry." Hermione said grabbing their books and hurrying after them. Once they were out the door and down the hall the three of them burst out laughing.

"That was great acting! I almost believed it!" Ron said clapping.

"Thank you." Harry said bowing.

"What to do now?" Hermione said.

"Let's get out of sight. There's an empty classroom right here." The three of them slipped in and shut the heavy door behind them. Ron pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his robe and handed Harry and Hermione one.

"I haven't had one of these since this morning." Ron said inhaling deeply.

"I'm afraid Harry you've got us hooked."

"So what did you want to talk about? That is why you called us out here right?"

"I want Draco Malfoy."

"Yes!" Hermione yelled happily.

"No, you guys can't have him. That's what I wanted to tell you. He is mine and mine only and you guys have to make sure that no one touches him. Okay?"

"Of course, it is Draco, he's like the hottest guy in the school."

"Excuse me?" Harry and Ron said together.

"Besides you two of course."

"Nice save." Ron said.

"The way I feel is that, it is our last year, and some people we won't see again. Hell some of them might die in the battle that is coming up. I have to fight the Dark Lord and I'll be damned if I'm not going to die without a piece of Malfoy."

"You know we will be right here to help you. No matter what."

"Yea, we deserve to be happy. By the end of the school year Draco will be yours." Ron said.

"But you have to promise you get to be on top. I want you to rule over Draco." Hermione said.

"That can be done." Harry laughed.

"Oh yea, I forgot to mention but my parents sent a owl yesterday saying that they are going to the Bahamas for Christmas and I get the place to myself. Any one care to join me?"

"I wouldn't mind." Harry said.

"Mum will be mad." The three of them smiled evilly to each other.

"We've missed the rest of transfiguration, let's go ahead to DADA."

"Damn, we've got that class with the Slytherin's."

"Twice in one day. Our luck keeps getting better and better." Hermione laughed.

"Professor Ret, I do not understand this problem." Said the falsely sweet voice of Pansy Parkinson. Professor Ret was a handsome 23-year-old blonde hair, browned eyed male. Everyone girl wanted to get into his pants but he seems oblivious to most of their affections.

"Pansy, it really is quite simple, there is no way I can explain it further."

"Why don't I stay after class? Better yet I'll come to your private chambers later on tonight."

"Miss Parkinson, I don't like where this conversation is going."

"Pansy, why can't you just grow up? Men don't find you attractive. Switch sides already." Hermione said. There was a stunned silence as everyone looked at Hermione.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" Hermione said.

"Shut up Mudblood. You know nothing." Pansy hissed at Hermione. Everyone expected Hermione to get mad but Hermione didn't say anything because she didn't find that word so offensive anymore. Even Ron didn't say anything.

"Ron! Hermione! We are supposed to be upset." Harry whispered to his best friends.

"How dare you call my girl friend a bad word! You um, er, pug face cow!"

"Yea!" Harry agreed.

"Children stop it! I will not have this kind of talk in my room! 10 points from Gryffindor and Slytherin!"

"Sorry professor." Said a coarse of voices. Harry looked over at Draco who was surprisingly staring straight back at him. Harry made kissy faces at Draco causing him to turn around quickly before the blush had time to reach his face. This was going to be fun. Harry laughed and turned his attention back to the teacher.

After class the trio, as I like to call them, walked to their commons and were granted the relief of no one being there.

"Good, no one is here. Something must be up, there is someone always in the commons." Harry said.

"Well I don't care. It is quiet and that is all that matters." Hermione said going to sit over on the plush chair next to the fireplace.

"I've got some Firewhiskey and some chocolates. We should take advantage of this alone time." Ron said already going upstairs. Harry sat on the chair next to Hermione and sighed heavily.

"What's wrong lover boy?" Hermione said.

"Nothing." Harry said. Hermione rolled her eyes and went over to Harry sitting in his lap.

"Bullshit."

"I never will get use to you cursing. You should like a man." Harry laughed softly.

"Shut up. What are you thinking about, really?"

"Us. Our lives. What people are going to say when they find out what they see is not what they get."

"You are Harry Potter, the savior of the wizarding world. I am Hermione Granger, the smartest person on earth. And Ron is, well Ron. They will do nothing to us because of who we are. No one can tell us what to do Harry, stop thinking about that. We made our choice at the beginning of the summer what we wanted to be. I like this new me, and honestly do you really want to go back to what you were?"

"No."

"Good boy. I knew you'd see things my way." Hermione said as she leaned down to kiss him. Hermione's kiss was comforting, not in any way sexual, and Harry started to kiss her back never wanting that comfort to end.

"Oh my god!" said a voice as Hermione and Harry quickly pulled apart from each other but found Fred, George, Ginny, Dean, and Seamus were staring at them with their mouths open.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Fred yelled.

"Ron is going to be crushed!" George yelled.

"What kind of best friend are you?" Dean howled.

"I hate you Hermione." Ginny said quietly as she left, running up to her dorms.

"Ginny! Wait!" Hermione called. Harry rolled his eyes. That girl still hadn't gotten over her crush?

"What's going on here?" Ron asked as he came back into the commons to stand next to his best friends.

"Hermione and Harry were kissing!" Seamus yelled.

"There had to be a good reason." Ron said.

"I was kissing him to make him feel better." Hermione said grabbing a bottle of Firewhiskey from Ron.

"Well did it make you feel better Harry?"

"Yea, I feel better." Harry said taking the chocolates from Ron.

"Then that is nothing to worry about." Ron said going to sit down in Hermione's seat and she sat in his lap.

"What a damn minute!" Dean yelled. "Harry was KISSING Hermione and you are not even going to say anything?"

"Actually Dean, I was kissing Harry. Plus, Harry and I are best friends so it doesn't really matter if we kiss each other because it is a platonic love we have for each other. Now you wouldn't understand that, would you? No, I didn't think so."

"Hermione." Ron growled.

"I'm going for a walk. You guys can talk it out, but truly whatever you say won't make a difference." Harry said as he walked out of the commons. Harry walked to his favorite place to sit, the lake. It was such a beautiful night and it had the perfect view of the sun going down. Harry sat down and pulled his knees to his chest and sighed softly. It was the mid of November and the leaves were dying.

"I could hex you to hell right now." Malfoy said sneaking up from behind Harry with his wand out.

"Evening Malfoy." Harry said lightly not turning around. If Malfoy wanted to hex him, he would have done it already.

"Why are you so calm? Stand up and face me!"

"What do you want?"

"I want you to die, I want people to hate you. I wish that you were never Harry Potter!"

"So do I." Harry said softly. "But I was born this way and I'll make the best out of it. The good thing about this is that I have the headmaster on my side. I'll tell that you were threatening me and we'll see how much trouble you get into. Should be entertaining."

"Fuck you!"

"Really?" Harry finally turned around to raise an eyebrow at Malfoy.

"I'm going to kill you one day!" Malfoy yelled as he charged Harry.

"Sorry, but that job is for Voldermort." Harry said as he dodged Malfoy's punch and punched him in the jaw. Malfoy grabbed his wand and yelled. "Cru--!" Harry gave Malfoy a swift kick in the stomach. "Are you crazy!" Harry yelled.

"Yes!"

"I can't believe that you would lower yourself to fighting like a muggle." Snape said to Draco. The boys had fought for 10 minutes until Professor Snape found them and dragged them to his private chambers. Harry was sitting in a corner tending to his own wounds as Snape helped Draco with his.

"Sorry sir, I was trying to hex him but he kicked me."

"I'm sorry for trying to save myself!" Harry yelled.

"Quiet boy!" Snape yelled. "Now, Draco, what started this fight?"

"Potter acting like an ass! I hate him!" Draco growled. Inside Harry was laughing but outside Harry was looking mad.

"The feeling is mutual, I promise you!" Harry said as he got up and went to the door.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked.

"I'm opening the door for my friends." Harry said. Harry opened the door to find Hermione and Ron in muggle clothing. Hermione was wearing a short black leather mini-skirt and she had on a white tank top that left little to the imagination and black platforms that stopped just below her knees. Ron had on a dark blue muscle shirt, tight leather pants and a long black trench coat. Hermione had her in long pigtails and she still looked very beautiful with only black eyeliner on. Ron was looking very suave with his hair down in his face.

"Yo! What the hell are you doing here?" Ron asked. The three of them had established a mini bond between them so that they knew where each other were and they needed help or not.

"Yea, we were worried. I thought we were going out tonight? I hope I didn't get dressed up for nothing, because I think I look pretty damn hot and I don't know how long this look will last."

"Hermione, Ron, do you know where you are?" Harry asked highly amused.

"Actually no, but now that I think about it, this looks a lot familiar." Ron said looking around.

"Doesn't matter, let's get the hell out of here." Hermione said taking out one of her cigarettes and lighting it up. "I have the invisibility cloak so we can leave now."

"Hermione look behind me." Harry said stepping aside.

"Oh shit, Snape and Malfoy." Hermione quickly put out her cigarette and tried to cover herself up. Harry pulled his friends into the room and shut the door behind them.

"I hope no one saw you leave looking like that?" Harry asked.

"Of course not. Ginny's got the whole girls dorm against me. The twins, Dean, and Seamus still aren't talking to Ron, so no one really cared if we left."

"What the hell is going on?" Draco yelled. "First you three are acting weird, I think these people are the Golden Trio, someone is using polyjuice potion on them. Professor, you should tell the headmaster."

"Wow, I never heard that one used before." Ron said.

"Polyjuice huh?" Hermione said. "Yea, actually I'm a very bad Death Eater and I've come to take to take Harry Potter to hell. Let's go now Harry, Voldermort is waiting on you."

"Hermione, stop it. I told you we couldn't do this. I knew someone would find out." Harry said.

"Wait! I got an idea! Fred and George gave me a sample of their new product! Hey, Snape, Malfoy, watch this!" Ron said taking out a small ball. Ron threw it at Draco and Snape and a very bad smell filled the room.

"Eww! Ron, what is that?"

"It is called Forget-Me-Not. The smell makes people forget what happened for the past 2 hours. Fred and George tried to make it more but the rats that they tried it on got mental lost too. Let's get out of here before the smoke clears." They threw the invisibility cloak over themselves and ran off going to the secret hallway that would take them out of Hogwarts grounds.

"What is going to happen when Snape and Malfoy wake up?" Harry asked Ron.

"They are going to have one hell of a headache." Ron laughed. Harry rolled his eyes and smiled slightly.

**OK, I tried to make this a one chapter one shot, but I couldn't because it is getting waaaay to long. So I'm like whatever, I'll just write another chapter. /\/\; I hope that is okay with you guys. **


	2. Chapter 2

New installment. Hopefully this will be the last chapter but I keep wanting to add things and I found myself turning this into a regular story instead of the "one shot" it is supposed to be. Do I suck or what?

**Summary—Harry Potter always get what he wants, there is no doubt about that, he's Harry bloody Potter, the innocent kid who everyone loves, but what if there is more to Harry and his Golden Friends? What if they weren't who them seemed to be? What happens when Harry sets his eyes on poor Draco? AU, slash, H/D, R/H**

**A/N: This story is after the 5th book. Voldermort ain't dead, and the kids are in their 7th year at Hogwarts. That's about all I changed on the story.**

**Disclaimer—Not mine, if I were J. K I would have already had Draco and Harry knocking boots.**

**Part Deux**

Harry, Hermione and Granger had found a Muggle dance club not to far from Hogsmeade but the problem was they spent the whole night there and had to hurry back to the school if they didn't want to be missed. In the end they had missed breakfast and were running into being late for DADA. Hermione had to struggle to get her pierces out of her ear. She had seven holes in each ear. Harry had his lip pierced and Ron had his eyebrow. Harry and Ron laughed as Hermione tried to comb her hair and take out the pierces at the same time.

"This is not funny!" Hermione yelled. "Ouch! Why did I put all the earrings in?" Harry and Ron went to the class as Hermione made a detour to the restroom to fix her self up.

"She's going to be late. What are we going to tell the Professor?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, I'd rather like to see what she does." Ron said.

"You are sadistic sometimes."

"Thank you." Ron laughed, taking a bow. Going to Professor Ret's classroom, Harry had to hide his laugh as he saw Malfoy looking sickly. He had bags under his eyes and he looked really to fall asleep, but being a Malfoy, he could never fully show his emotions so he had to tough it out.

"Okay class, everyone please take your seats. Today we are going to be learning how to deflect charms. Actually charms that is similar to a Veela's power. I believe I could use the word, charisma, and a very strong charisma at that. The effects are people drooling after you and basically doing whatever they want you to do. I'm going to be demonstrating this charm on someone, would anyone like to volunteer?" Before anyone got a chance to answer Hermione came into the dispassionately. She was going to go to her seat but Professor Ret stopped her.

"Hermione? You come to my class room late and just waltz up in here?"

"I'm sorry sir." Hermione said turning around and looking at Professor Ret with large brown eyes, her long brown hair blowing from some unseen light. "It won't happen again." There was a tense pause as Professor Ret suddenly looked really to jump Hermione, but when she turned around the Professor went back to his normal self.

"Wow. Everyone give Hermione a round of applause. She used the Loving Charm on me quiet efficiently. I've never had it used so strongly."

"Yea, that is the only way she can get guys to touch her." Pansy said, the Slytherin girls around her laughing.

"Actually no Pansy, I can get guys to touch me. Although I heard about your drought, maybe you should learn how to use the charm." Hermione said going to sit between Ron and Harry.

"And to tell the truth, Hermione didn't use a charm." Harry said.

"Explain." Ret said.

"I'd rather not." Harry said.

"I'll do it. Obliviously you thought my girlfriend was quite hot. So when you were surprised that she came into your classroom with so much audacity, she used that moment when you let your guard down to be her beautiful self. It worked beautifully, I'm proud."

"Thank you baby." Hermione said.

"I'm impressed and speechless, apparently you three live up to your names." Professor Ret didn't notice the dark look that went through the three because he was already turning back to his lesson. It wasn't fair that they always had to live up to their name. Why couldn't they just be normal children with abnormal powers? Poor Professor Ret, he was going to have to learn the hard way about how NOT to treat Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Okay, since I was tricked so good today, I'm going to give the class the rest of the period off. Class dismissed."

"Cool." Ron said.

"What to do now?" Harry said gathering his books and following Ron and Hermione out of the door.

"Don't know." Hermione said. "But I feel a headache coming on. And I think I'm still slightly drunk."

"Granger!" Said a high-pitched voice. Hermione gritted her teeth and rolled her eyes.

"Yes Parkinson?"

"You have been getting on my fucking nerves!" With Parkinson were Blaise and Draco, both looking bored.

"I personally don't care. Come on boys, let's go."

"I hate the way you think that you can rule everything! You guys are nothing but a waste of time but damn it, everyone loves you! I can't understand why!" Parkinson yelled finally losing her cool.

"Oh _Pansy. _How very un-Slytherin of you." Granger said flipping her hair behind her shoulders. Harry and Ron followed Hermione as she walked away, swaying her hips.

"Just like it is very un-Gryffindor of you to be gone all night and sneak in just before your first class starts." Blaise said causally. Everyone froze.

"You didn't tell us that Blaise." Draco said.

"I wasn't planning on telling anybody until I got more facts, but I like this way better. Draco, Pansy and I are the ones who playact all the time, and we would know it if we see it."

"Come to think of it they have been acting strangely." Pansy said thoughtfully.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Ron said. He sounded slightly panicked but was trying to cover it up.

"Liar! Don't play stupid. Something is wrong with you three and I'm going to figure it out!" Blaise said.

"Be careful." Harry said.

"You might not like what you see." Ron winked at Blaise.

"Stop talking in fucking riddles!" Blaise yelled.

"Why should we tell the truth to disgusting people like you?" Harry yelled.

"Tell the truth, you three are dying to graduate so you can do whatever the hell you want to do, but you still won't be free because your duties are the save the wizarding world or die with it!" Blaise yelled back at Harry.

"When the hell did Blaise get so smart?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, but he has to point." Harry said.

"To bad we have to kill him for it. Avada K---" Hermione said taking out her wand.

"Hermione! What have I told you about wanting to kill everyone?" Harry yelled taking the wand from Hermione.

"But Harry! No one should know! Especially not these back stabbers, no matter how sexy they are!"

"Sexy?" Pansy said, raising her eyebrow.

"Hermione! Please remember where you are! Watch your mouth!" Ron said. Hermione rolled her eyes and stomped away.

"Hermione!" Harry called. She gave him the finger and didn't stop walking.

"I swear." Ron said.

"Hermione does not give people the finger!" Blaise yelled.

"Zabini, please, you've fingered out our secret, you don't have to keep telling it. I believe Hermione is still drunk and she probably won't be back to normal until she sleeps it off. Please try not to hold this against her or I may not be able to stop her from performing an unforgivable, again." Ron said, going after Hermione.

"Well it's about time for me to get going." Harry said, going the opposite way of his friends.

"Hold it Potter. I don't like how this is going!" Pansy said. "I want to know the damn truth!"

"Okay, since you want to know so bad, I'll tell you." Harry suddenly looked very menacing as he advanced slowly to the Slytherin trio. "This summer, me and my friends did some growing up. No one suspects anything about it except for you three, and you would be wise to keep this to yourselves, because if you tell anyone what happened I'll show you how Slytherin us Gryffindor's can be." Harry winked at them before walking away. There was a tense silence as Harry walked away.

"What the hell just happened?" Pansy said.

"Let's think about this logically." Blaise said running his hand through his hair. "The Golden Trio has turned not so golden, and they are letting us see into their world. Should we turn around and walk away like this never happened?"

"I think this is a little suspicious. Why don't we just observe them for a while, then we'll see when what we should do. I think whatever happens should be interesting." Draco said.

"I agree." Pansy said and Blaise nodded his head in agreement.

Over the next week that is exactly what Blaise, Pansy and Draco did but other than that day, they could not find out anything wrong with the Trio. They were still the normal annoying brat's they always were.

"I don't understand. What the hell happened?" Blaise asked. Him, Pansy and Draco were gathered in Draco's private chambers discussing their new favorite topic.

"I do not know. How can they cover themselves so well? Even Professor Snape hasn't noticed." Pansy said.

"Watching does not help, maybe we should talk to them."

"Yea, right Blaise, just exactly how the hell are we going to do that? We aren't the best of friends and you know that the other losers won't let us go near them." Draco said.

"We will figure something out."

"Yo! Harry, have you noticed that the Three Idiots stare at us like we are food and they haven't eaten in days?" It had been 10 days since that night they were caught in the act and now they were being extra careful to make sure they were not caught in such a compromising position again. The Golden Trio were sitting at their table, eating dinner.

"Who hasn't noticed? They just can't seem to take their eyes off us. It's getting kind of tiring." Hermione said, sighing.

"Yea, I know." Ron said

"Let's give them something they can't forget."

"Didn't we already do that?" Hermione said.

"Yea, but I want time alone with them. Ron, do you think you can manage to get one of them alone?"

"Of course."

"Good. Tell them to meet us 8 o'clock at the Astronomy Tower."

"Got ya." Ron said, getting up. "Let me work my magic."

"Don't do anything I would do." Hermione said.

"I think you said that wrong." Harry said.

"No, I didn't." Hermione and Harry smirked at each other and then burst out into laughs.

"Where is Ron going?" Ginny asked coming to sit next to Harry.

"I don't know. Ron is usually in his own little world most of the time." Hermione said.

"So I take it you've forgiven us about what happened?" Harry said lazily, but Ginny still blushed.

"Excuse me." She said quietly, quickly getting up and running off.

"Potter!" Hermione growled at him.

"Shut up Hermione. It wasn't my fault, I just asked a simple question." Harry said, frowning after the girl. "I guess I'll have to talk to her later." Harry cursed to himself.

Meanwhile, Ron had caught Blaise's eye and signaled for him to meet him outside the commons'. Ron watched with a growing grin as Blaise excused himself from his friends and followed Ron.

"Where the hell did he go?" Blaise said as he looked around. He was not sure himself why he followed Ron, but he did, and now Ron had just played him.

"I'm right here." Ron said, stepping from the shadows.

"What did you want?" Blaise said, his throat going dry. Ron's hair was dangling in his face and his aura just screamed sexy.

"Well, Harry wanted me to pass along a message." Ron said, invading Blaise personal space, but Blaise did not back away.

"W-what is it?" Blaise said, captured by Ron's blue eyes being so near to his face. Ron had never touched Blaise, but Blaise was already hot and bothered.

"People usually think I'm the close minded fool of Harry's." Ron said, ignoring Blaise's question. "They think that I won't approve of anything and my brain is the size of an ant. I admit in my younger years I wasn't the smartest thing, but now I've acquired some knowledge that has made things better for me."

"Why do I want to know this?" Blaise said breathlessly. Ron smiled and gently touched Blaise on the face, it was a ghost of a touch really, and Blaise wasn't even sure if he felt it or if it was his imagination. Ron stepped back and said in a drawled, suave, sexy voice.

"Harry said to meet us in Astronomy Tower, make sure to bring the other idiots too, okay?" Ron turned around, with his cape bellowing out, not unlike Snape's. Blaise started to breath very fast to slow his pounding heart. Ron never touched him! Ron never touched him! Why the fuck was he reacting like this? RON NEVER TOUCHED HIM!

Blaise recited that thought in his head as he went to the Slytherin dorm rooms.

"What is this about?" Draco said, his arms folded. He was standing away from the group, watching with his eyes narrowed.

"We wanted to ask you the same question." Ron said.

"What do you mean?" Pansy asked.

"Come on, like we wouldn't notice the stares you keep giving us. We are not stupid." Harry said.

"Well, we were checking you out." Blaise said.

"Tell me, did you like what you see?" Ron asked. Blaise blushed and turned his head quickly.

"Never mind Weasley, I should not have expected you to give me a straight answer." Blaise said in a stained voice. Ron shrugged his shoulders and looked at Harry, waiting for his next move.

"Whatever, we didn't come here to argue. Ron, Hermione and I've been thinking, and we decided that we are not that good at this being 'bad ass' thing." Ron and Hermione tried to look impassive but the both of them held questions in their eyes as they looked at their best friend, Harry ignored them and conutined, "So we decided that we want the best actors in the school to help us."

"What makes you think we are actors?"

"Haven't you been hiding from the school how you guys are leader Death Eaters."

"Hermione!" Harry called. Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "I was just saying."

"Then don't say. We have never said we were Death Eaters." Pansy said.

"You have never denied it either. If you don't want to be the Death Eaters than

quit." Ron said.

"Coming from you, I'd say that was probably the stupidest thing I've heard all day." Pansy hissed.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you honestly want to be the savoir of all of us?" Draco said, looking at Harry, who chose not to reply. "Imagine what people will do if you say you don't want to help the Light. They will condemn you to death! Voldermort will do the same thing to us if we say we don't want to join him. But you don't have to worry, we don't have any intention of joining a filthy half blood."

"Good, then please, help us to be like you. We are tired of being like everyone expects us to be! It is so infuriating to be so damn Gryffindor all the time!" Hermione ran her hands through her hair. "From the moment Ron and I decided to become Harry's friend we knew we have to help him. We have to fight the Dark Lord and his army, and we haven't even graduated yet! Surely they don't expect us to beat Voldermort and come out unscathed! Which is why we need to live our life to the fullest while we have the chance, there is so much we haven't done yet and I refuse to die without doing these things."

"But the problem is? Why do you need our help?" Blaise said.

"We are the fucking saviors of this world! You said it yourself! How would the wizarding world react if they knew we partied constantly? If they only knew what kind of summer we had. We need to make sure that never happens, that's why we need help with acting like everything is cool. That's how you guys caught us last night, we were not sure on how to act and you three saw right through us." Ron said.

"I find this all hard to believe." Draco said.

"See Harry! I told you it wouldn't work! Come on, let's get out of here before they decide to rat us out." Hermione said, turning around to face Ron and Harry with a strange glint in her eyes.

"Wait! We never said we wouldn't help you. We are just a bit skeptical, what if this all a prank you are pulling on us?" Pansy said.

"A prank?" Hermione said, going to step close to Pansy. "If this was a prank, would I do this?" Hermione grabbed Pansy by the cheeks and kissed her in the mouth, forcing her tongue in. Hermione let Pansy go, who quickly backed away from her.

"You believe us now?" Hermione said, her smile evil. Blaise and Draco looked at Hermione with a stunned look. Harry and Ron were rolling their eyes at her wild antics. How the hell were they going to get the Three Idiots to believe them if Hermione came on to strong? They were supposed to be inexperienced and Hermione was blowing their cover.

"I just got kissed by a girl." Pansy said, lightly touching her pink lips. "A French kiss!"

"If you still don't believe us, I'll be more then happy to show you what I can do with my hands."

"Hermione! That is enough!" Ron said, grabbing her by her arm and pulling her away from Pansy.

"If you guys still want to help us, we'll be in touch." Ron said, grabbing Hermione by the arm and pulling her.

"What do you think Draco?" Pansy said, rubbing her lips vigorously.

"It doesn't all add up, but we'll have to go with it. Even though he is an retarded weasel, Ron made a good point. We are going to probably be insane by the time this whole thing is over with so we might as well make the best of our lives. I say we take risks, nothing can be worse then getting the dark mark."

"Right, well I'm not going to tell them that. Draco I think you should be the one to do it."

"Yea, I'm afraid to be alone with them."

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves. I'll go." Draco said, already taking off, not even waiting for there answer.

Draco found Harry walking to go outside. He was alone and Draco felt himself smile. Draco silently followed Harry to his favorite place, the lake.

"I could hex you right now." Draco said.

"Evening Malfoy." Harry smirked. Draco shuddered as he got a sudden feeling of déjà vu.

"My friends and I have decided that we will help you."

"Great!" Harry said.

"For a price." Draco smirked evilly, as he saw a very good plan form right before his eyes. This school year might prove to be the best one yet.

**Ooooo! What is going to happen? I wonder, I wonder. Well, I really had fun writing this chapter and I am soooooooooo sorry I took forever to get it out but I promise the next chapter will be out sooner. PS. This is no longer a oneshot because I can not seem to get out off my ideas for this story in 2 chapts. I'm pathetic, aren't I? Review please and thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter! Don't feel like writing much junk today, so I'm just going to get straight to the story.

**Summary—Harry Potter always get what he wants, there is no doubt about that, he's Harry bloody Potter, the innocent kid who everyone loves, but what if there is more to Harry and his Golden Friends? What if they weren't who them seemed to be? What happens when Harry sets his eyes on poor Draco? AU, slash, H/D, R/H**

**A/N: This story is after the 5th book. Voldermort ain't dead, and the kids are in their 7th year at Hogwarts. That's about all I changed on the story.**

**Disclaimer—Not mine, if I were J. K I would have already had Draco and Harry knocking boots.**

**Part Trois**

"A price?" Harry said, raising his eyebrows.

"Of course, did you actually think I would do this for free? Ha! Are you out of your fucking mind?"

"Maybe I am." Harry sighed, looking back at the lake. "So what is it? What do you want us to do?"

"In time you shall see, but whatever I ask, you better provide."

"Of course Master Draco, I could never have the sense to resist you." Harry said.

"Where's Harry? He still has not come up yet?"

"Apparently not." Ron said to Dean and Seamus who were sitting very close together on the couch in the Gryffindor commons.

"I hope Snape hasn't gotten him, or worse yet, Malfoy!" Seamus yelled. Hermione and Ron smirked to themselves.

­­­­­"Oh my god, what happened if Potter did something bad to Draco? What if Draco is calling out for us right now and we are not there to help him, just because we were to scared to face the Golden Trio?"

"Pansy, for goodness sakes, stop worrying, it's driving me nuts! Draco can take good care of himself."

"It still doesn't make sense."

"And it probably never will." Blaise said, going on Pansy's bed and burying his face in her soft pillow. Since Pansy was Head Girl, the boys thought that it would be better to meet inside of her room, since they would have some privacy.

"What's wrong? Thinking about Won-Won again?" Pansy teased softly.

"Shut the hell up." Blaise said in the pillow. Even though they did not show it, Blaise, Draco and Pansy were about as close as Hermione, Ron and Harry.

"Ron isn't ugly you know." Pansy said in a pensive voice. Blaise just groaned and rolled over. That bloody git was haunting his thoughts constantly. Blaise refused to even think about Ron in a sexual way.

"I'm not gay. We made a promise to ourselves."

"I know, to remain asexual, but sometimes it gets hard." Pansy said, going to sit with Blaise.

"I know, but to defeat the Dark Lord we can't have people around messing with our heads. We are going to lose our lives, so why die with regret? Saying 'oh I loved him, but I will never be able to stay with him.' Pansy, don't be daft."

"But we are going to die virgins."

"Maybe it will help cleanse our souls and we might go to heaven."

"Doubt it." Pansy said, burying her face in the crook of Blaise's neck.

"Don't get smart with me Potter."

"Sorry Master Malfoy."

"You piss me off sometimes Potter." Draco said turning to leave.

"Don't leave Malfoy, I'm sorry, come back and sit with me." Harry didn't turn around to see Draco's face. Draco frowned but came to sit with Harry anyway, albeit 2 feet away from him. They sat in silence for a while.

"Malfoy, when did you stop hating me?" Harry said.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked startled. Harry turned to look at Draco, emerald eyes wide.

"You heard me, I won't ask again." Draco looked away from Harry and bit his lip. Harry felt the inside of his mouth water.

"I stopped hating you when I realized that there was no point."

"I don't understand."

"It doesn't matter what I think. Everyone in the wizarding world knows who you are, why should it matter if one person hated the boy-who-lived?"

"It matters to me." Harry said softly. Draco turned in alarmed and noticed that Harry had closed the gap in between them.

"I have to go." Draco said, uncomfortable at how close Harry was.

"Wait." Harry said, lightly stopping Draco by putting his hand on his cheek. "Why are you running? Are you afraid of me?"

"Never."

"Then what's the matter? You act like you haven't been kissed before."

"Why do you want to kiss me? I'm not gay!"

"Usually they aren't but one night with me and they all question themselves." Harry said leaning in further. Draco slapped Harry's hand away and back away quickly.

"Leave me alone Potter! This was not apart of the deal."

"Draco, darling, why are you so scared? Oh! Have you been kissed before?"

"Of course I have. I'm the fucking Sex-God of Slytherin!"

"What's with the blush?" Harry said pouncing on Draco. Draco's heart was beating wildly and he forced himself to calm down. The Malfoy mask slipped into place and Harry was amazed by the sudden change.

"Potter, get off of me, what will people think if they catch us here? I do not have time for childish games."

"See! I want to learn how to do that! You look so impassive." Harry said, getting up off of Draco. Draco said nothing as he straightened out his robes and dusted himself off.

"Did I do something to make you mad? I just wanted to see if the stories were true." Harry said in an off-handed way. Draco gave Harry the finger and walked away. Harry smiled evilly, tonight was a good ass night.

Draco huffed as he walked away. He had never felt so humiliated in all his life. Stupid Potter! Draco kicked a random wall and relinquished in the pain.

"Draco?" Called a timid voice. Draco turned around to glare at any one who dared talked to him.

"What?" He spat.

"I'm sorry, did I catch you at the wrong time?" Said a 6th year Hufflepuff girl whose name Draco could not recall at the moment.

"Yes you did. Now, go away."

"I just wanted to tell you something."

"I don't want to hear it." Draco said, voice daring the girl to say anything else.

"Please." She said, her bright blue eyes shining.

"Fine." Draco said sighing, crossing his arms in an impatient gesture. He now remembered the girl. Her name was Michelle Donna, Blaise and Pansy said that she was a tricky thing, who used anything in her power to get what she wanted. Draco thought they were wrong because she was such a sweet, innocent looking girl.

"I like you."

"Join my fan club."

"I have." She said in a determined voice. "And all they do is giggle at you and run away when they see you. I want the real thing."

"You can't have the real thing." Slowly, the girl was losing her composure.

"You dare defy me?"

"Excuse me, I don't think you know who you are talking to." Draco pushed the girl roughly into the wall. He squeezed her shoulders hard and Michelle winced.

"You'll regret this I'll get you back." Michelle hissed at him.

"I'm a little depressed, apparently others think it is okay to threaten people who have ties with the Dark Lord. Yes, well, you do what you see fit Michelle and I promise I'll do what I can to make your life a living hell." Draco growled at her before walking away. Michelle's eyes just narrowed.

Pansy had decided that it was going to be a very long day. She had brushed her hair so much that it was now limp and Pansy whined because now she looked like a commoner. Her DADA book was lost and her robes were not perfect, worse of all she kept tasting that stupid Mudblood on her lips.

"Hurry up Pansy!" Millicent called. Pansy grabbed her books and followed Millicent out of the dorms to stand with Draco and Blaise. Millicent went to Theodore Nott when he came down.

"Pansy what's up with you?" Blaise said, wrapping an arm around her.

"Ever get the feeling once in a while that you are insanely restless? I just want to do something! I have all this energy but nothing to do with it." The three of them were walking down to go to the great hall for breakfast when they bumped into their Golden counterparts.

"Morning." Ron said happily.

"Why are you so jolly this morning?" Pansy asked in a dead voice.

"Well, it's breakfast, my first meal of the day. It always makes me happy."

"All you think about is food, Ronald." Hermione said.

"Let us go back to our respected places before people see us. Go now." Pansy said waving off Hermione, Ron and Harry. Harry winked at Draco before walking off with his friends. The other three waited until they had sat down then they made their way over to the Slytherin table. For a strange reason, everyone was looking at the Slytherin trio, pointing and whispering. Pansy rolled her eyes at this and kept eating, until she heard the conversation that drifted from the Hufflepuff table.

" . . .I told him to stop, or I might get pregnant, and he was like, 'I need to carry on my name.' So we did it, and it was the best sex I ever had. He was like 'you are going to be the next Mrs. Malfoy, I love you.' Draco is so sweet in bed." Draco and Blaise didn't hear this because they were laughing over something. Pansy calmly put down her fork and stood up.

"Pansy, what are you doing?" Draco said, startled at the strange glint in her eyes.

"That girl, I recall her name is Michelle, right?" Pansy said, pointing.

"Yes." Blaise said, following her finger.

"Oh." Was all Pansy said as she went over to her, grabbing the girl by her hair and pulling her up.

"Ahh!" Michelle screamed as she left herself being thrown violently on the floor. Michelle looked at her attacker and yelled. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"What's my problem?" Pansy asked calmly. "I don't like it when people lie on my friends."

"Oh, so you must be in love with him. I knew you would be a problem." Michelle said, spitting at Pansy's feet.

"FUCK YOU!" Pansy kicked Michelle in the stomach. "Draco would never ever touch you, you lying fucking pig. If you ever lie on him again, I'll kill you I swear." Michelle grabbed Pansy's kicking foot and pulled her to the floor.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want to!" Michelle stood up but before she had time to do anything else, Pansy was already back on her feet. Pansy punched her in the face, repeatedly. "I hate girls like you! Always trying to stand out!" Pansy uppercut Michelle in the stomach and Michelle coughed blood. Pansy was dimly aware of someone grabbing roughly at her. Pansy let Michelle go.

"I hate girls like you Parkinson, thinking they are the shit when they aren't. I bet you secretly dream about fucking Malfoy, that's why you fighting so hard. Death Eaters like you should be given the Dementor's Kiss."

"Death Eater?" Pansy screamed.

"Like you don't know. Everyone in this whole school knows that you are going to become the whore for the Death Eaters, you are destined for it, just like every other Slytherin. That is a condemned house and it's going to burn in hell just like you!" Michelle spit a mixture of blood and saliva in Pansy's ashen face.

"I'll kill you!" Pansy said, tears streaming down her face. She jumped on Michelle once more, but this time her arms were around her neck. Pansy was being pulled strongly by her arms, and not being able to break away, Pansy (having just realized she was a witch) grabbed her wand.

"Avada K----" Pansy didn't finish the words because something was being stuffed in her mouth.

"Miss Parkinson! What has gotten into you?" Said a deep sexy voice. Pansy turned to see Professor Ret holding her by the arms. Pansy snarled at him and yanked her arms away, roughly.

"Pansy!" Draco called. Pansy spit out what was in her mouth, a roll, and turned to Draco.

"I had to put that in your mouth. Sorry Pansy." Blaise whispered to her. Pansy shook her head and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. Pansy suddenly felt better than what she had in weeks. Working out always put Pansy in a good mood. She smiled and stretched.

"Damn! Sometimes it feels good to beat someone's ass. I don't feel restless anymore."

"Miss Parkinson, I'm surprised in your show of animalistic behavior!" Headmaster Dumbledore said to Pansy. Pansy looked around and saw that the whole school was watching her with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry Headmaster, it's just that, she made me so mad, I couldn't stop myself. She's alright, isn't she?" Pansy said, hoping the girl was dead.

"You shall escort her to the Hospital wing." Dumbledore said.

"I don't know if I should, I might finish the job." Pansy said in a light causal voice, but her eyes held the truth in them and Dumbledore sighed. He waved to Michelle's friends and they quickly rushed over to help her.

"Everyone back to eating, the show is over. 50 points from Slytherin for this barbaric way of entraining, also detention tomorrow night with Flinch, Miss Parkinson."

"Yes sir." Pansy said.

"Pansy, I won't have this again." Snape said, glaring at the young girl. Pansy nodded her head, knowing he was going to yell at her in private.

"Thanks for trying to help me, Professor." Pansy said turning to look at Ret who looked nervous. Pansy felt a spark of anger go through her, the Professor should have never tried to stop her. No man every put their hands on her, except for Draco and Blaise.

Pansy was only pretending to like Ret away, if she let everyone think that she was so in love with this teacher, than the boys would leave her alone and she wouldn't have to worry about them.

"Don't mention it." Professor Ret noticed the angry, hungry look in Pansy's eyes and he suddenly wanted to get away from her.

"I'm not hungry anymore." Pansy said to the boys with a pointed look. Blaise and Draco followed Pansy out of the Great Hall. Slowly everyone returned to eating and talking.

"Wow! That was the coolest cat fight ever!" Ron said laughing, watching the Slytherins leave.

"Yea, she really was going to kill her." Harry said, looking at Draco's ass and almost drooling.

"And I thought I was bad. Blaise has some quick reflexes." Hermione said, mentally noting never to make Pansy mad.

"Well Michelle deserved it." Ron said, shrugging. Harry and Hermione nodded their agreement.

"That was an awesome fight!" Fred and George said, coming from where ever they had been. They were not sitting at the table when the fight happened.

"I think the Hufflepuff deserved it." Fred said.

"Aye she did. Lying on Malfoy like that."

"He's a git, but he's the most fairy of them all." Fred said while George nodded.

"I'm pretty sure he will never let a girl touch him."

"Michelle just wanted to get popular. She loves having people hang on to her every word. "

"Although he doesn't let guys touch him either. Him and his friends seem like they never need anyone."

"I guess that is what happens when your family is in favor with the Dark Lord." Fred and George shared a look and left.

"I swear." Ron said, rolling his eyes. Ron knew his brothers were up to something and they knew more than what they were letting on.

"He's right you know. I've never seen Draco, Pansy or Blaise dating anyone. There are rumors, but usually none of them are true."

"We could ask." Ron said.

"We could, but how much do you want to bet they will just clam up and walk away?" Hermione said.

"It can't hurt." Harry shrugged.

"Knowing them, it might." Hermione snorted.

"It's truly a lovely morning, isn't it?" Pansy said, skipping down the hallway.

"You overreacted a little, don't you think?" Blaise sighed.

"Of course I did, but that just gives the other girls the sense not to talk about my men!" Pansy punched the air and laughed jovially.

"I believe we are friends with a lunatic." Blaise said while Draco nodded.

"Now, now, don't be mean. Michelle will be okay, and she will regret ever talking bad about our House. Let's do something tonight! It's such a beautiful night to be sneaking off."

"Yo! I heard that! Snape wouldn't like that very much, would he?" A voice called out in the hallway's darkness. Pansy sighed happily she would be fighting again.

"Who is out there? Come out so I can beat your ass!" Pansy called.

"Enough with the muggle way of fighting Pansy, really what would your father say?" Draco said, going into his façade.

"It's no one but us, you don't have to hide your true selves." Ron said coming from the darkness, Hermione and Harry a step behind him.

"Congrats on winning that fight Pansy." Hermione said.

"Stop, you're flattering me." Pansy laughed.

"She kind of reminds me of Hermione when she gets into fights." Harry whispered to Ron who laughed.

"Maybe it's a girl thing." Hermione shrugged. "I'm happy that I'm finally hanging around another girl, and she's not some goody-goody either."

"Isn't that what you are?" Pansy asked. The two of them had quickly forgotten that the boys were standing with them, rolling their eyes at the antics of girls.

"Well I was, but then I got turned around to see the darker side of light, and I must admit I like it better."

"Of course, it's fun to be bad." Hermione and Pansy laughed like old friends. "Granger, you are not so bad, maybe it is because I'm to happy off fighting someone, but I think we can be friends."

"I think it is because you are to happy right now. You are going to calm down and realize the things you said and freak out. Careful what you say, Beautiful, because I might not let it go."

"Touching as this is, people are starting to clear out the Great Hall and they might see us together." Draco drawled in a slow sexy voice, tucking a loose piece of hair behind his ear.

"Let's meet tonight, at the library. Meet us there around midnight." Ron said.

"I didn't know you knew where the library was, Weasley." Blaise said.

"You can call me Ron." Ron winked. "No need to be so formal, right?" Blaise gritted his teeth together and walked away without another word.

"You've upset him!" Pansy said, smacking Ron playfully on the head.

"I didn't mean to, it was just a suggestion." Ron laughed.

"I'll call you Ron." Pansy laughed, kissing Ron on the cheek. She then turned and kissed Harry on his cheek.

"What about me?" Hermione said. Pansy laughed and leaned in to kiss Hermione on her cheek but Hermione turned her head at the last moment and kissed Pansy on the lips. She grabbed the back of Pansy's head and deepened the kiss, forcing Pansy's mouth open.

"Hermione!" Harry laughed.

"Granger!" Draco yelled. Hermione let Pansy go and licked her lips. Pansy was still smiling and she laughed at Hermione. "Hermione, you are silly. See you later." Pansy left, smiling happily. Draco growled at Hermione and followed his friend. Hermione just smirked at Harry and Ron who were beside themselves laughing.

Around noon when Pansy was sitting in Ancient Runes, Draco and a still seething Blaise by her side, her natural high was wearing off and her mind was replaying what happened with Hermione.

"Granger kissed me again." Pansy said, looking a bit green.

"Pansy, darling, you alright?" Draco said lightly.

"No. Why didn't you stop me?" Hermione said getting hysterical.

"Pansy calm yourself." Blaise said, waving his hand in dismissal.

"What do you mean 'calm down'? And I let her kiss me! And then I kissed Harry and Ron! What the fuck was I thinking?" Pansy started to breathe very fast.

"Breathe, what is done is done. Hermione warned you to calm down." Draco sighed also dismissing Pansy with a wave of his hand.

"You called her 'Hermione'!" Pansy shrieked.

"So I did." Draco shrugged. Pansy's eyes filled with tears and she wiped at her lips with such intensity that they might start to bleed.

"Pansy please." Blaise said.

"Leave me alone! You are just mad because you are in love with Ron!" Pansy choked out. Blaise looked at Pansy in surprise, but his eyes went cold and Pansy shivered. Quietly, Blaise packed up his things and left out of the classroom without another word.

"Blaise! You are not excused from my class!" The professor shouted.

"I need to go see Madame Pomfrey, my heart aches." Blaise left, not even waiting on an answer. Pansy bit her lip until she drew blood.

"You have to apologize." Draco said, gently grabbing Pansy's chin and pulling her lip from her mouth, wiping the blood away.

"I know." Pansy sniffed. "I hate this so much, why did they chose us? What is so special about us?"

"I don't know, but I do know that we have to stick together, I refuse to let the Golden Trio break up our friendship." Draco hissed at Pansy.

"I'm sorry Draco."

"Don't apologize to me." Draco said, turning away from Pansy and ending the conversation. Pansy put her head down on her desk and drowned in her self-misery.

"You know, pretty soon that excuse is going to get old, and they are going to stop believing us." Hermione said. They had once again gotten out of a class by feigning Harry's pain.

"Then we'll make up something new." Harry smiled.

"Do you think Pansy has come to her senses?" Hermione said, licking her lips.

"Don't know, hey! Isn't that Blaise?" Harry said, pointing. Blaise was walking quickly with his head down.

"Oi! Blaise!" Ron called. Blaise stopped walking and looked around to see who had called his name. His eyes clouded over when he saw who it was.

"What do you want?" He said in a guarded voice, his brown eyes looking opaque.

"What are you doing out of class?" Hermione asked. Blaise stared at Hermione hard in the eyes, than he walked away.

"Wait!" Ron called. Blaise stopped and turned back to Ron, but the fire in his eyes made Ron stop dead in his tracks.

"What's wrong?" Ron whispered.

"I'll tell you a story. Draco, Pansy and I were raised together, we know everything about one another. We were happy, until our parents decided that we were old enough to know what we had to become. Death Eaters. That is when our lives became hell, our childhood was stripped from us and we shall never have it back. Then the Dark Lord came back, and now we fear what our lives will become, Michelle was right about Pansy, and Draco and I will have to follow her because we were born with this cursed thing called beauty. Crabbe and Goyle will be forced to kill their own housemates. Millicent will have to torture innocent muggle children. I refuse to let this happen to my friends!"

"Blaise." Hermione said.

"Silence! Since fourth year Draco, Pansy and I have been coming up with a plan but to follow this plan out, we don't need you interfering with our lives!"

"But it was your idea to help us!" Harry said.

"Well I'm stopping it. Leave us alone, you will only make things worse for us." Blaise gave them a glare so cold it sent shivers down their spines. He turned and walked away, his words hanging heavily in the air.

"Wow, so that was the full extent of the Slytherin death glare." Harry said, rubbing his arms to get rid of the Goosebumps.

"Shit, what are we going to do now?" Ron said.

"I'll handle it." Hermione said, taking off after Blaise.

"How much you want to bet she hexes him?" Ron said. Harry laughed.

Blaise walked outside, anyone seeing him immediately getting out of his way. He went to the Quidditch field and sat in the bleachers mumbling to himself.

"They say it isn't good to talk to yourself." Hermione said gently, coming to Blaise and standing a few feet away from him.

"Go away Mudblood." Blaise growled.

"Tsk, tsk, temper." Hermione softly muttered. Blaise threw his books down and stood to face Granger. He was a good 4 inches taller than her but Hermione was not scared, she just stared at Blaise fully in the eye.

"What are you going to do Blaise? Hit me?" Hermione taunted. Blaise clenched his fists together but otherwise said nothing. "That was a good speech you made about your friends, very heart-warming."

"You have a heart?"

"Of course I don't. Anyway, to defeat the Dark Lord, we need all the help we can get. I can understand you being skeptical about me and my friends but really, we're all looks and no bite."

"My family was born with the gift of sight! I know exactly what you are really about! Your intentions are not pure and they will not help us in the end."

"Can you See that far into the future? Do you know what the War will bring?" Hermione asked, stepping closer to Blaise.

"No, I can not see a future that is clouded with so many 'what ifs'. You can fool Draco and Pansy but I am not going to let you lie to me. I have had glimpsing of your summer," Blaise seemed to blush a little at this. "And it was not what I expected, you do not need our help. Please do not put us through this kind of torture. Pretend we never talked, pretend that none of this ever happened."

"No." Hermione said. "Nice of you to try and beg, you are so cute." Hermione kissed Blaise on the cheek and turned to walk away.

"Do not just walk away!" Blaise yelled.

"Yes, what else would I do? Sympathize with you and just listen like a good little girl? Ha! Bullshit! That just means when we tell your friends the truth and our real intentions, we won't have to deal with your temper."

"Your real intentions? What the fuck does that mean?"

"It means, that other than being utterly adorable, you three have some kind of use to us. I know that whatever plan you have, it's going to involve you killing yourselves, and I'm not going to let that happen. We shall use you three, whether you like it or not. Please don't forget to meet us at the library tonight! Bye love." Hermione's last words were carried by the wind because she was already out of sight. Blaise was so stunned; that he did the only thing he could think of. He laughed.

Bam! New chapter done, I'm loving this story so much right now, but yea, I promise I'm going to update my Changing Faces real soon, but I'm just sooo over writing that Gravitation story, that it might be a loooooooong well before I update again. Oh well, plz review or I'll hate you all FOREVER!


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, my computer is the BIGGEST ASSHOLE ever it would not let me online to read my daily ounce of fanfiction. DAMN IT ALL TO HELL//cough/ anyway on with the story.

(A/N: BTW, Ret is an American, I don't know if I mentioned that…… . )

**Chapter 4 **

After classes were over for the day, Pansy went looking for Blaise. She found him in her room 20 minutes later, eating an apple.

"Blaise, why are you in my room?"

"To save you the trouble of having to look for me. Come sit with me." Pansy sat down with Blaise and declined when he offered some of his apple.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." Pansy whispered.

"I know." Blaise said opening his arms to her, Pansy immediately settled in between them and breathed deeply of his scent.

"Well, I knew I would find you guys here." Draco said, coming into the room and shutting the door. "Pansy, Flinch is looking for you, he said it is time for your detention. Had that bitch of a cat follow me here too."

"Damn Dumbledore." Pansy said.

"Well, as I said before, you over reacted. Now come on honey, I'll walk you to your doom. Coming Blaise?"

"You know it, us Death Eaters children do have to stick together." Blaise laughed bitterly.

"Millicent! Hello darling!" Pansy said, to the girl that was coming into her room. Millicent look very pale and she wouldn't look at Pansy's eyes.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked.

"My parents are taking me out of school." Millicent whispered. Her words were barely heard but they carried such an impact on the three that heeded them.

"Millie! When did this happen?" Pansy said.

"Today. They have already spoken with Dumbledore; he's letting me go. There's nothing he can do about it!" Millicent's voice cracked and she broke down into a pile of tears. Pansy comforted her as best she could, but how could she comfort Millie when that was the same fate awaiting her?

"Millicent, we'll help you, I promise." Blaise said.

"Don't make promise's you can't keep." Millicent cried. Draco went to Millicent and grabbed her by her shoulders, shaking her roughly.

"Listen to me right fucking now. You are a Slytherin! I refuse to let you have a mental breakdown. You will go with your parents and you will lose your fucking heart. You will do what you have to do, until we can come rescue you."

"What about if you can't do it?" Millicent said looking into Draco's stormy gray eyes.

"Than you must do what you feel is right." Draco said with his usual coldness.

"Even if I decide to kill myself?"

"Yes." Draco paused. "But it will not happen. You will not die because we will save you."

"I believe in you, I'll wait for you." Millicent whispered. Draco hugged Millicent with all his hopes and promises going to her.

"Come now." Blaise said lightly, holding his hand out to Millicent. Millicent let Draco go and went to Blaise grabbing his hand hard. Blaise smiled warmly to her.

"We'll save you. We have help." When Blaise opened the door he saw Snape standing in front of him, frowning.

"Millicent, your parents are here." Snape said in his crisp, sharp voice.

"Yes, professor." Millicent said, grabbing her bags.

"Pansy, Flinch has that godforsaken cat at my door meowing. I think you should be leaving now. Let's go Millicent, your parents are getting giddy." Snape said this with such bitterness, that it made it seem like he was mad Millicent was leaving. Pansy was surprised that Snape wasn't yelling about her incident this morning, but he seemed to be giving them a break. Millicent followed behind her old professor silently, looking down at her feet. The three of them watched Millicent leave and they stood in silence for a while.

"Let's go." Pansy choked out. Draco and Blaise didn't say anything; they just did as she demanded.

Pansy opened the common room door and saw Ms. Norris sitting there, licking her paws.

"Come on cat, I do not have all night." Pansy said, the cat hissed at Pansy and than took off into a run. "Damn animals." Pansy said, walking a brisk walk behind the kitty. Pansy stopped when Ms. Norris stopped in front of a door and meowed loudly.

"I'm coming!" Said a muffled voice. Pansy shifted impatiently from foot to foot. The door opened and a disheveled Professor Ret answered the door.

"Pansy! So glad you could make it." Ret watched as Ms. Norris ran off.

"I thought she was going to be working with Flinch." Draco said.

"Flinch assigned her to work with me." Ret said.

"Fine, whatever. Where are you two going?" Pansy said, completely ignoring the Professor.

"It's 8 now, and I think that we should go to the library, we have some things to work out." Blaise said looking at his watch.

"We will come get you around 11:30." Draco said. Blaise kissed Pansy on the cheek. Pansy smiled briefly and turned to Professor Ret.

"Professor?" She said, raising her eyebrow elegantly at him.

"Right, come on, we've got some work ahead of us." Ret stepped aside so that Pansy could come in. Pansy brushed passed Ret trying not to brood.

"What is it that we are supposed to do?" Pansy said, crossing her arms around her stomach.

"Well we have to store out this papers by the dates and then store them in these boxes."

"Why can't we use magic?"

"These papers are delicate, magic would crumble them to ashes. Some of these papers are over a thousand years old." Ret smiled at Pansy but she did not return the smile. "Okay, let's get started." Pansy went to the first pile she saw and started to work without acknowledging Ret. Ret sighed and went to work next to her.

"Pansy, are you alright?"

"Peachy."

"I might be able to help, at any rate, you will feel better." Pansy chose not to answer Ret. Ret sighed and work silently.

­­

Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting in the Headmaster's office with identical grave expressions.

"There is nothing we can do?" Ron asked.

"Nothing. I am just a teacher, I can not undermine a parents decision." Dumbledore said, the familiar tinkle in his eyes gone.

"But it's not fair! They can't just pull Millicent out of school!" Hermione said.

"They can." Dumbledore said. "Her father is a very active Death Eater, and Millicent will most likely have to follow in his path, being the only heir to her name."

"Damn." Ron cursed. Harry was suddenly reminded of Blaise's harsh but true words.

"What about the other students? Do they know?" Hermione asked.

"Professor Snape told me the only ones who knew were Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. They were with Millicent while she was leaving."

"What about the Order? Maybe we could convert those said Slytherins to our side. Maybe then we would be able to have enough information to rescue Millicent before she is in to deep." Hermione said.

"If you can do that, than by all means do so. It would do our side good to have them." Dumbledore said, rubbing his long white beard, a little tinkle in his eyes showing.

"That settles it. Good night Professor." Harry said, leaving without waiting for a returned word. Hermione and Ron quickly waved good-bye to Dumbledore and followed Harry.

"Granger, you sly cat." Harry said, turning to Hermione once they had got 20 feet from Dumbledore's office.

"What did I do?" Hermione asked, feigning innocence.

"Oh come on! That idea didn't just pop out of your head! You have probably been thinking about it for days."

"Weeks, actually." Hermione said. "I even told Blaise. I think he took it pretty well, since it was going to be his reaction we would have to worry about. If he said no, I'm quite sure Pansy and Draco would have gone along with him without question." Hermione said this in an off-handed way, but even she was proud of her work. Ron and Harry laughed and kissed Hermione on each on her cheeks.

"I could marry you!" Ron said.

"Talking dirty in the hallway, are we? Gryffindors are pathetic." Said a cool sexy voice.

"Sure are." Said a deeper, but never the less sexy voice.

"Well! It is good to find you guys! We were just looking for you! Thought we'd have our meeting a little early." Hermione said, turning to Blaise and Draco.

"Pansy has detention. We have to wait for her, she would kill us otherwise." Draco said.

Pansy was sorting papers out when something caught her eyes. She gingerly grabbed it; the title was called _Giving Up Evil. _Pansy snorted at the title but quickly looking through the book, her eyes widened and a smiled slowly crossed her face.

"Doing alright Pansy?" Ret said, finishing with a box and moving to get another one.

"I'm doing a lot better." Pansy smiled.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing really." Pansy said, attempting to hide the article but the Professor saw anyway.

"_Giving Up Evil_, eh? That's a funny title."

"Yes, very funny. Ha." Pansy said, noticing that Ret was standing close to her and reading the article.

"Well, pack it away."

"Alright." Pansy said, waiting for the Professor to move so she could hastily stuff the article under her shirt.

"Pansy will you give me help here?" The Professor said, struggling to pick up a huge, heavy looking box.

"Coming." Pansy said, quickly running over to help Ret set the box down.

"Pansy, Flinch told me that your detention was supposed to be for the rest of the week, but since we have done so much tonight I think that, we'll only make it for today."

"How nice of you Professor."

"I try to make it to all my students, that I am their friend and I'm around to help them if I can."

"Are you always this nosey Professor? Fine, I'll tell you what my problem is. Tonight, Millicent was forced to leave school because her parents wanted to take her out for no reason. Now, Millicent's parents are active Death Eaters, can you guess what is going to happen to her?"

"Pansy, I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize, there is nothing _you _can do about it."

"Pansy, please just trust me."

"You are so funny! Silly American! As a Slytherin, I am always suspicious; even if you saved my life I still wouldn't trust you. Want to know why? It is because you have nothing to offer me, why should I trust you when I can't gain anything for it? You are nothing but a weakling and you are beneath me."

"Miss Parkinson, you will not talk to me that way." Professor Ret's face was red.

"Sorry, _Professor. _It's just that, well, don't try to help me, I don't need or want it. Just do yourself a favor and mind your own business, I would hate to see you killed."

"15 points from Slytherin!" Ret called out in rage.

"Ooh, why so angry? There is something wrong with you! I don't trust you and I'll make sure no one else will either! I'll make you the most hated Professor in the whole school!"

"You can't do that!" Professor Ret said, a slightly crazy look coming into his eyes. Pansy didn't say anything, she just laughed evilly.

"Pansy? What are you doing?" Pansy quickly turned around to see Hermione looking puzzled.

"Granger? Go away." Pansy said, looking surprised and slightly panicked.

"But I was told by the Headmaster to come get you." Hermione said.

"I changed my mind, you will have detention with me for the rest of the week!"

"I'll talk to the Headmaster about that!" Pansy growled.

"You should have been expelled for trying to kill someone! Having a week of detention is nothing." Professor Ret composed himself and smiled to Hermione.

"Miss Granger, good evening to you."

"Good evening Professor, I see you had to suffer with the company of a Slytherin. Detestable, aren't they?" Hermione said, watching as Pansy came to stand near her. Pansy was seething at the Professor. "Come now Parkinson, let's go." Hermione said; adopting the brisk tone she always used when talking to Slytherins. Hermione turned and walked quickly away. Hermione soon broke off into a run and Pansy followed her.

"Granger! Stop running!" Hermione went around a corner and pulled Pansy to her.

"What did he do to you?" Hermione said, grabbing Pansy by her shoulders and looking deep into her eyes.

"Nothing."

"Than why was he looking at you in that way?"

"Jealous?" Pansy said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm being serious! Answer me!"

"He did nothing to me! Where are the others? I want to talk to you all."

"We are in the library, the boys wanted me to leave. Assholes." Hermione said, walking close to Pansy. Pansy was going to push her away, but she found that her presence was warm and comforting.

"Boys will be boys." Pansy shrugged.

"Ha! So true." Hermione laughed. Pansy allowed herself a little smile. "So you do smile!"

"I try not to." Pansy said, her smile becoming bigger.

Pansy and Hermione went into the library and only found Harry and Ron, in a heated discussion.

"Where are Blaise and Draco?" Pansy asked, hurt they would leave her.

"Right here." Blaise said, coming from around the corner, with Draco behind him.

"Ginny showed up asking for you Herm." Ron said. "Fred and George were with her, looking pensive."

"It's not a good thing for them to think, they can be as clever as Hermione when they want to be." Harry said, sighing.

"Well whatever, next time I won't be stooped to hiding from a Weasley." Draco said. Pansy went over to Draco, looking deeply into his eyes.

"What is it Pansy?" Blaise asked.

"Let's all sit down, yea?" Pansy said.

"Alright." When they were all seated Pansy took a deep breath.

"In detention I saw something interesting. It made me think that maybe we can all help each other."

"I thought that was the whole point." Ron said.

"Just listen." Pansy said, reaching into the front of her shirt, she pulled out the article and gave it to Harry. Ron and Hermione read over Harry's shoulder, and as they finished their eyes were dark and narrow.

"What's the point of this?" Harry said.

"I want to know more about this Order of the Phoenix."

"We don't know anything about that." Hermione said.

"Bull shit! Don't lie to me because I swear I'll walk away and never say a word to any of you ever again." Pansy said. Hermione winced knowing the threat wasn't empty. Draco took the article from Harry and quickly read it, handing it to Blaise when he was finished.

"Pansy, why do we need this?" Blaise asked.

"Because we can't save the others on our own." Pansy said in a tight voice, wringing her hands together. "We need them to help us and they need us."

"We should have made this decision together." Draco said, running his hands through his hair. Pansy just shook her head, not answering.

"The Order of the Phoenix." Blaise said rubbing his chin. "Sounds interesting, but maybe these three really don't know anything about it. Should we ask Dumbledore?"

"No, I think we should stick to our original plan." Draco said. Pansy and Blaise faces went dark and they went silent.

"Change your plan." Harry said. "We'll tell you all about the Order." Pansy, Draco and Blaise weren't listening because they were whispering harshly with each other.

"What do you suppose they are talking about?" Ron asked.

"They are probably talking about how stupid their original plan was." Hermione said, looking at her nails. "I mean really, who wants to die?"

"Sometimes that is the only choice you have!" Draco hissed at Hermione. Hermione rolled her eyes and pouted.

"Draco, I have to agree with Pansy. We should try another way out." Blaise said, not looking at the blonde boy.

"I don't believe this shit!" Draco said. "Don't you think we haven't tried for another way out? Then all of a fucking sudden you three come out of nowhere and you expect us to just drop everything and do what you say? Are you out of your goddamn mind!" Draco yelled.

"Draco!" Ron started.

"Malfoy! My name is Malfoy to a Weasley!" Draco said, leaving the table.

"I thought you said we would only have to worry about Blaise's temper?" Ron said causally to Hermione, who gave him the finger.

"I'll go get him." Harry said, a slightly crazed look coming into his eyes. Before Pansy or Blaise could stop him Harry was already gone.

"Well, I don't know about you two but I'm starving." Ron said. "Let's go to the kitchen's."

"But what about Draco?" Pansy said, turning to look behind her.

"Harry will take care of him. We'll find them later and bring them something to eat." Ron said lightly holding his arm out to Pansy who hesitantly took it.

"What about appearances to uphold?" Blaise said.

"To hell with them. We are saving the world, they better kiss our asses." Hermione laughed taking Blaise's hand within her own. The four of them walked off to the kitchens talking like old friends.

"Stupid Mudblood! Stupid fucking Weasel." Draco said, walking the Hogwarts hallways cursing everything. "Stupid Harry bloody Potter. The whole lot of them should just die!"

"Now, now, surely you don't mean that." Said a soft, sexy voice in a low drawl.

"What is it Potter?" Draco said, not turning around to face Harry.

"Why so formal? You don't have to be so mean. I can't understand why you are so upset about not getting killed." Harry said stepping close to Draco. "Unless of course you wanted to die." Draco tensed but didn't say anything. Harry came up behind Draco and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist. "I won't let that happen Draco. Who am I going to torture if you are gone?" Harry whispered seductively in Draco's ear.

"Let me go!" Draco said pushing away from Harry and turning around to face him, eyes wide and face ashen. "Don't you ever put your hands on me without my permission! I'm not one of your little groupies who follows your every word!"

"I know you are not my groupie that's why I desire you even more." Harry said, going to Draco and pushing him into the wall. Draco started to writhe against Harry but stopped when he felt that he was rubbing against Harry's quickly hardening erection.

"Potter! Get your fruity ass off me right fucking now!" Draco hissed so deadly that he would have done Snape justice. But Draco was too late because Harry was too far-gone. Harry smirked evilly and pushed Draco down on the ground. Draco tried to push Harry off of him again but this time Harry let out an almost animalistic growl. Harry firmly grabbed Draco's wrist and put them over his head.

"I can't believe this is happening." Draco said, suddenly overcome with a feeling of helplessness. Draco involuntary arched his back with Harry grinded against him. Harry started to kiss Draco on his neck and Draco tried not to get lost in the pleasure.

"Harry, please, don't do this, let me go." Draco said, tearing coming into his eyes and his voice thick with desperation. Harry stopped kissing Draco's neck to look into Draco's eyes. Draco started to panic when he realized that Harry wasn't Harry anymore. Draco mentally cursed Harry for being so fucking horny all the damn time! Now his virtue was going to be lost because one little boy couldn't control his goddamn fucking dick! Harry started to lick away Draco's tears and Draco closed his eyes. He was being molested by the savoir of the wizarding world.

Harry forced Draco's mouth open and a good job of trying to force his whole tongue down Draco's mouth.

"Draco! Harry!" Blaise yelled. Harry let go and Draco and Draco instantly backed away from Harry, having his back against the wall and pulling his knees to his chest.

"What did you do to Draco?" Hermione sighed, running her hands through her hair.

"He's a pervert!" Draco called pointing at Harry.

"I'm glad you guys came. I don't think I would have been able to stop myself." Harry said, putting his head in his hands. "Sorry about that Draco, I don't know what came over me."

"You let your other head control you!" Draco said. "All these years of abstinence only to have it taken away in the hallway."

"You mean . . .?" Ron said.

"Yes, the three of us." Draco snapped.

"So I was your first kiss Pansy?" Hermione said gleefully. Pansy just shrugged her shoulders.

"Harry, we brought you and Draco something to eat." Ron said, holding up a bag.

"No thanks Ron, I'm not hungry." Harry smiled softly to himself when he said that.

"Meow." Everyone froze as they looked over at Mrs. Norris.

"Fuck!" Ron cursed.

"Flinch." Blaise and Pansy said together.

"You're right about that! I don't know what you kids are doing out here but I'm going to get Dumbledore and your head of houses! The whole lot of you makes me sick to me stomach!" Flinch said, shaking his fist at the kids.

"Shit." Ron cursed digging rapidly through his pockets. "A-ha!" Ron said, throwing something on the ground. Smoke was soon everywhere.

"Let's go!" Ron called. The six of them ran off quickly and went around a corner breathing heavily.

"I feel strange." Draco said when he had gotten his breath back. He held his head and sunk slowly to the floor.

"Draco what's wrong?" Pansy said, going to him.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Draco said before passing out.

"That's a nasty little side-affect, I'll have to tell Fred and George about that." Ron said thoughtfully.

"Side-affect? What are you talking about?" Pansy shrieked, going to Draco and sitting him up against the wall.

"Interesting night that was." Ron said, laughing sheepishly.

"He'll be fine." Hermione said, bending over to look closely at Draco's face.

"I feel sorry for Draco in the morning, his head is going to be killing him and I'm pretty sure he will remember everything when he wakes up. Let's get him up to his dorm." Harry said bending down to get Malfoy.

"Maybe you shouldn't touch him anymore." Blaise said, a smile tugging at his lips. There were murmurs of agreement as every one else grabbed Draco.

**BAM! Another chapter for you people! My Internet was gone for a while and I had lost my desire to write but now with my Internet going on, I'm going to read me some THE GAY! I'll have the next chapter out as soon as I come out with some ideas . . . . . . .bye now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nothing to say, so on with the story**

**Chapter 5 **

"Ouch my head!" Draco said as he sat up. "Where am I?"

"In the Gryffindor dorms." Blaise said, somewhere on his side.

"What the fuck are we doing in here?"

"You passed out." Pansy said, going to Draco and patting his hair. Draco swapped Pansy's hand away and growled at her. He turned to face Hermione, Harry and Ron.

"You lied to me!" Draco hissed.

"Oops." Ron said.

"Draco? What happened?"

"These idiots have been stringing us along! And we have been following them like baboons! They don't need us! Tell me the truth, why are you here? Why did you come and disrupt our lives?"

"I'll tell you the truth because I know if you find out the hard way you are going to kill us. The only reason we wanted to talk to you was because of information." Ron said.

"And we wanted to be a little booty on the side." Hermione hastily added.

"But we also wanted your friendship." Harry added agreeably.

"So we tricked and lied to you and now we never plan to go away. Especially after we found out you have your own ways of destroying the Dark Lord. We've been trying to get information from you but when we see you guys it kind of slips our mind." Ron said, smiling.

"All this time you have been using us for information?" Blaise said, his back away from the Golden Trio.

"Most of the time yes, but then you got too personal when you asked about The Order of the Phoenix, and I figured if we tell you the truth then there is no way you can turn your backs on us." Harry said.

"See, what did I tell you Pansy? We can't trust people that are not like us, they wouldn't understand." Draco whispered. Pansy had her head down and Draco was looking away.

"Wait, come on guys, we are telling you the truth and we'll tell you everything you need to know. Why are you getting mad?" Ron asked, stepping to Blaise and putting a hand on his arm. Blaise shook the offending limb off and glared at Weasley.

"It's because we trusted you! We let our guard down and you treat us like this! Draco was right we don't need you!"

"What about if we tell you about the Order? Will you trust us then?" Hermione said. Draco and Blaise didn't say anything as they pushed passed her. Pansy sighed deeply and followed her best friends.

"Pansy wait, surely you understand our need to make sure you are trustworthy." Hermione said.

"Granger, all of our lives we have been lied to and just when we thought we've made some true friends you do this to us. You can stuff your Order up your ass." As Pansy left she shut the door gently behind her.

"That went perfectly." Harry sighed.

"Damn!" Ron said, kicking his bedpost.

The next day at school the Slytherins avoided their Gryffindor counterparts.

"I can't even get Blaise to look at me." Ron said flustered.

"Now, now, why would you want that?" Fred said, coming up behind his little brother and pulling his hair. ("Ouch!") "Maybe little Ronny has something for him?" Fred asked his twin.

"Maybe! You never know because how secretive they have gotten." George said causally to his twin.

"What is it that you want?" Ron asked warily eyeing his brothers.

"We have a game next week against Slytherin, since our Keeper and Seeker have been slacking off, I hope you will be up to par for our game." George said.

"You just worry about yourself. We are prepared." Harry said. George and Fred just shrugged their shoulders and walked to their friend Lee Jordan.

"We try to tell them the truth and this is how they react." Harry said stabbing at his food.

"We weren't supposed to get all close to them anyway, I don't give a fuck about how they react!" Hermione growled losing her temper.

"What's happening everyone?" Ginny said, followed by Neville, Seamus, and Dean.

"Hey." Harry and Ron tried to chorus together. Hermione just grunted.

"What's this?" Ron said pointing at Ginny and Neville whose hands were joined together.

"You would know what it was if you weren't so far stuck up your ass." Ginny said hotly, sitting across from her brother. Ron shrugged his shoulders and put his arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"I'm happy for you two!" Hermione said smiling. Ginny smiled and nodded.

"So I am!"

"Well I'm not." Ron grumbled. "Why can't you just lay off of boys?"

"Isn't that cute? Ron is trying to be overprotective. Stop it please Ron." Hermione said, lightly kissing Ron on the cheek.

"Well, well, look who likes to make an entrance." Dean said inclining his head towards the entrance doorway. Pansy, Draco and Blaise were making themselves known. They seemed to walk in slow motion and they looked every bit like the porcelain dolls they portrayed. Cold, emotionless and fragile.

"What are they thinking?" Harry hissed. "I'm dying to know."

"We can't approach them, maybe at the Quidditch match we'll have better luck." Hermione whispered. "Ron do you want to do the honors? I'm still betting if we had Blaise's support the others would follow."

"I'll see what I can do." Ron said, nodding and turning back to his sister who was eyeing them strangely. "What's up Ginny?"

"Nothing." Ginny shrugged. Ginny turned away from her brother and his friends and became absorbed in Neville.

"I don't trust this teacher." Pansy hissed to Draco and Blaise. They were currently sitting in Professor Ret's class and Pansy couldn't stop glaring at the man.

"The idiot actually thought he was going to give me a whole weeks of detention? Ha! I can finally say I'm grateful to Dumbledore." Pansy chuckled evilly to herself.

"What are we going to do about it?" Blaise said.

"We could terrorize him?" Draco suggested.

"Yea, of course, I already told all the girls last night to be rude to him. I'll show that bastard---"

"Miss Parkinson, is there something you would like to say?" Ret cut in Pansy's sentence.

"Not of the moment, but thanks for asking." Pansy said in a sweet girly voice. Ret narrowed his eyes at her and turned away.

"10 points from Slytherin." Ret said not looking at her.

"Asshole." Pansy growled.

"Today we are going to be working in partners. I am going to chose them for you." The class groaned and Ret smiled. "Now, now, in my school in America, we had school unity. I think all Witches and Wizards should unite because we need to stick together and…." Ret went on and on.

"Oh god, make him shut up." Harry said.

"Can't your scar start hurting now?" Ron said.

"Listen!" Hermione hissed. "I want to see who he pairs us up with. I don't trust him." Hermione added.

"Why not? He seems cool." Ron said.

"I do not trust him." Hermione repeated again with intensity.

"Fine, we'll hate him too." Harry said, waving her off.

"Thank you." Hermione smiled satisfied.

"Malfoy, Weasley. Nott, Longbottom. Crabbe, Thomas. Goyle, Finnigan. Zabini, Granger. Parkinson, Potter. …."

"This is perfect!" Ron hissed. "Time to be alone with them."

"_They _don't look to happy with it." Hermione inclined her chin towards them.

"He did this shit on purpose!" Pansy hissed to Blaise. "Where's my wand?"

"Pansy!" Blaise said, grabbing her wand hand. Draco smiled slightly at his friends.

"The Golden fools look happy, they think we are going to talk to them. I'll show them to lie to us!" Draco smirked evilly.

"Now! Everyone get with your partners and I'll explain what defense we are going to learn today." There was a shuffling of feet and chairs as everyone moved to their partners. Draco, Blaise and Pansy had refused to move so their partners had to move to them.

The six of them sat in one table: The Slytherins on one side of the table and the Gryffindors on the other side.

"So." Ron said.

"Shut up. We are going to do the work. No talking, no looking to hard." Draco said.

"Draco, why are you so mean?" Hermione said.

"Malfoy. Malfoy. Malfoy." Draco said. "I don't talk nice to mudbloods."

"Of course not, unless those said mudbloods are smarter than you and tricked you." Hermione said dryly. Draco and Pansy growled and Blaise sighed.

"So are we going to start another feud? I thought we'd be over that already." Blaise said.

"All you had to do was give yourselves to us, but you couldn't even do that so of course we'd fight over you! I'll never let anyone else have you if I can't!" Hermione hissed.

"Granger, you are to possessive for your own good." Blaise said softly.

"Today class we will be working on the counter course for memory curses. Usually these are taken under a potion but there are the odd cases that someone would be cursed."

"You shouldn't worry about this. I used a potion on you, Draco." Ron said.

"Malfoy. Malfoy. Malfoy." Draco said.

"Professor, what about if we hurt each other?" Crabbe said raising his hand, with a nervous looking Dean sitting next to him.

"I doubt that any of you are strong enough but that is why you are going to be using the counter-curse. Get started."

The Slytherins ignored their partners and set to work immediately. Ron rolled his eyes but kept stealing looks at Blaise, slowly a plan was forming in the red head of his.

"We lost. This is fucking bullshit." Draco said as he threw his Quidditch clothes off. Blaise didn't say anything as he watched Draco get undressed.

"Potter is such a ass!" Draco grabbed his towel and went to go take a shower. Blaise sighed as he watched the rest of the Quidditch team leave out of the changing room looking dejected.

Draco had played the hardest he ever played before. The whole school was impressed by his flying abilities. Finally after 2 long hours of playing, a panting Harry caught the snitch. Draco had done everything he could not to scream and even Harry was looking sorry for him.

"Don't look at me with pity Potter!" Draco had screamed before storming off the field. Blaise had looked at Ron and Harry with an unreadable expression before following Draco.

Draco finished his shower, put on his clothes and left the locker room without saying anything to Blaise. Blaise sighed and stood up, taking off his shirt. His whole body was drenched with sweat because he had played as hard as Draco. Hell the whole team did. Blaise got under the hot shower and started to wash himself, thinking. Blaise slowly turned around and screamed.

"What the fuck?" Blaise glared at the red head that was leaning against the walls with his arms crossed.

"Good game."

"Fuck you! Get out of here!"

"I just came to congratulate you on your almost win." Ron looked Blaise slowly up and down. Blaise decided it was best to make Ron leave before something happened. Ron watched as the dark skin boy turned his back on him. This only gave Ron a better view.

"You can leave now Weasley. I'm quite fine."

"Yes but see," Ron stepped close to Blaise and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I have a _pressing _problem I need tending to." Ron started to grind against Blaise and Blaise felt himself losing his self-control.

"Go away Weasley. I can't---Ah!" Ron had grabbed Blaise's cock and squeezed. "Oh my god." Blaise said as Ron played with the head of dick. "You don't understand I can't do this! All these years! Ron let me go! Stop! Please!" Blaise yelled. Ron let Blaise go, and turned him around. Ron grabbed Blaise by his shoulders and sighed. Blaise refused to look up into his eyes.

"Blaise, look at me." Ron gently. Blaise didn't say anything but he didn't look up either. "If you do not look at me, I'm going to finish the job I started."

"What?" Brown eyes met blue ones and Ron had to smile had how lost Blaise looked.

"Blaise, it is alright for you to act on your emotions, you don't have to keep everything inside."

"You do not understand!" Blaise yelled trying to push Ron away but Ron wouldn't budge.

"I will help you! My friends and I will not abandon you. Just trust us, I promise Blaise I will not let you go. Join our side. We will talk to Dumbledore about it; he's in charge of the Order. He'll help you. I'll help you. Just say yes. Don't deny me. Say yes Blaise."

"Yes." Blaise whispered breathlessly.

"You will willingly submit to me? You will become mine and only mine? You will join the Light and fight to the end with me?"

"Yes." Blaise sobbed, tears spilling from his eyes.

"Good." Ron said wiping the tears from Blaise's eyes and continued to finish his job of seducing the Slytherin.

"We need to talk Draco and Pansy, could you get them to meet us in Dumbledore's office?" Ron said, lightly running his finger down Blaise's torso. Ron had been gentle with Blaise and Blaise had given the red head his all. Blaise lost his virginity but felt like he had gained something in return.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure I could." Blaise said, grabbing Ron's hand and sitting up. "It's been almost 2 hours, I have to go."

"Of course." Ron said, sitting up also. They both dressed in silence and when they were getting ready to depart they looked each other deeply in the eyes. Blaise tentatively reached his hand out and stroked Ron's cheek. Ron grabbed Blaise's fingers and kissed them.

"We'll come on Saturday." Blaise said before leaving Ron. Ron watched Blaise go and smiled to himself. Blaise was so cute.

Blaise was walking in a dream, he felt strangely content. Not happy, mind you, but content, just at peace with the world. Blaise went to the Slytherin common room where he saw Pansy talking with Theodore.

"Where have you been?" Pansy said looking at her best friend.

"Where is Draco?"

"In his room sulking." Pansy said. Blaise grabbed Pansy by her hand and pulling her after him.

"Ouch! Blaise? What's wrong?" Blaise didn't answer as he shoved her inside of his bedroom. Draco was lying on his bed and sat up when he saw his best friend enter. Pansy was thrown onto the bed with Draco.

"What's going?" Draco asked Pansy, who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Pansy, Draco, I love you. You two are the family I never had. I will do anything for you. I'll eat a roach if you told me it would taste like candy. I trust the both of you with my life." Blaise paused. "I broke the Vow and I fell in love with a fucking Weasley."

"You did what!" Draco yelled, standing up.

"Blaise, you didn't!" Pansy said, covering her mouth with her hands.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Something happened I couldn't help it. I found myself falling and not able to stop."

"Blaise how could you? After everything we planned, about not leaving regrets then you go and do something like this?" Draco yelled.

"I can not feel regret for what I did. I only regret that you are mad at me. If we die than how can we make our lives better? I might sound like a coward but I want to live after this war! I do not want to end up like my father! He can burn in hell for how much I care, but when I die I do not want to be clumped together with those Death Eaters. I want to redeem my name! I chose life!"

"Get out." Draco said, his face red.

"Draco." Pansy said softly.

"You leave too! You agree with him, I know you do!" Draco yelled at Pansy turning from her. Pansy went to Blaise and grabbed his hand. They both looked sadly at Draco, whose shoulders were shaking, but he wouldn't cry because his heart wouldn't let him.

"We will come back Draco because we will never leave you." Blaise said before pulling Pansy after him. Pansy frowned but she didn't say anything to Draco.

When Blaise came back to his room Draco was not there, and he didn't see Draco until the next morning at breakfast. Blaise and Pansy had left a seat for Draco and 20 minutes after they arrived, he came in and promptly started to eat.

"Morning." Blaise said smiling charmingly at Draco.

"I don't want to die either." Draco said before taking a sip of his pumpkin juice. "Tell the Golden Prats we will do what they ask."

"You are so cute when you are pouting." Pansy laughed, leaning over and kissing Draco on the cheek. Draco waved her off and went back to his food.

The post came and Pansy was very surprise when she saw her mother's owl, Nancy, coming towards her. She opened the letter, trying not to show her hands shaking. Blaise and Draco read over her shoulder.

_Pansy, darling, how are things going for you? Good I hope_

_I just wanted to tell you that for Christmas Hols, you are _

_Going to have to stay at the school. There is going to be_

_Some pressing matters that I have to attend to. Tell Blaise_

_And Draco they are required to stay as well. Bye Honey._

"That's interesting." Pansy said folding the letter up and feeding the owl.

"Indeed, I don't like the look of that. We have never stayed at school before." Dracos said.

"I'm worried." Blaise said. "My Sight is telling me something is going to happen. I can feel it in my soul."

"The break starts next week, I hope whatever happens isn't to severe." Pansy said.

"Come on, class is starting." Draco stood up and waited for his friends. Christmas was going to suck.

**Well………….I have to upload this at school because my computer is a bitch! But don't you just love me because I care about writing my story so much that I actually would lower my dignity and use a school computer? Snort and then I only got ONE review from last chapter? OMG! Send me some reviews! Please! My heart is breaking! Tear **


	6. Chapter 6

Nothing to say, but thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love you so much! I had to read my email on my friends computer but hey! Desperate things call for desperate measures.

**Chapter six**

"Be careful when you go back home Vincent and if anything suspicious happens you owl us right away! You understand?" Pansy said as she helped Vincent and Gregory pack.

"Yes Pansy." They chorused together.

"Why can't you just ask your father's if you can stay with us?" Draco said, standing next to the window with his arms crossed looking into the beautiful sky.

"Dad didn't give us any room to argue. He said it was very important for us to come."

"Yea, how could we say anything without raising suspicion? Don't worry about us, we are strong."

"Plus we have each other." Vincent said grabbing Gregory's hand. Since the two of them had been young they had been in love but forced to hide such a beautiful thing because of their fathers, but when everything was over with they would finally be able to be together.

"Good. Make sure you find Millie and keep her safe also." Draco said smiling at the way the two of them were staring at each other.

"Of course." Vincent said letting go of Gregory's hand and his mask falling back into place.

"No, not yet, you can still be yourselves." Pansy said checking her watch. Vincent relaxed.

"Where's Blaise?" Greg said.

"He said he was busy." Pansy sighed.

"Busy! That hard-boiled rat! If he doesn't show I'll skin him!" Vin said punching the air.

"Stop with the violence!" Blaise said, coming into the room. "Look I'm bearing presents." He smiled at Greg and Vin.

"What is it?" Greg said, a sucker for presents.

"Rings."

"Oh Zabini, you shouldn't have." Vin said rolling his eyes.

"Shut up. I made them myself and you better love them. Pansy, Draco and I have the green ones and you guys get the red ones. They are for communication. If something bad is happening to you, rub the ruby hard and fast and we'll come as soon as we can, but if you are feeling scared rub the ruby slowly and you'll have relief flood through your body."

"Blaise! You didn't have to!"

"But I'm glad you did." Vin said grabbing two rings. He put one on his finger and he turned to Greg and put on his finger. Greg smiled as Vin kissed his hand softly.

"Oh duh! How could I forget! They are also can be used to block Legilimens."

"Thanks Blaise."

"You can thank me better by staying safe." Blaise said holding his arms open for his close friends. The three of them hugged and Greg sniffed loudly.

"Well the train is getting ready to leave." Vin said.

"Oh Vinny, remember that it's going to be cold so I packed extra clothes." Pansy said as she put a scarf around Greg's neck and pulled it tight.

"Pansy! I'm fine." Greg said, leaning forward and kissing her on the cheek.

"We'll walk you." Draco said, finally looking from the window to his friends.

"No." Greg said, coming to Draco and putting his hand on his shoulder. "If you come that far I'm not sure if I'll be able to leave. My heart is already hurting please don't make it worse." Draco looked Greg into his eyes. "Don't worry Draco, it will all be over soon!" Draco smiled and grabbed Greg's hand.

"Yes it will."

There was a knock on the door and Blaise went to answer it. There was a timid looking 1st year looking with wide eyes. "The train is leaving!"

"Thanks for telling us Allen." Blaise said before shutting the door.

"Gregory, Vincent, it is time for you to go. Owl us whenever you can." Draco said. Pansy started to fidget with her hands and she shifted from foot to foot.

"Pansy! We will be back. Don't worry." Gregory said. Vincent gave Gregory a quick kiss on the lips because this will be the last time he could touch Gregory for two weeks.

"See you later." Greg gave everyone a pointed look before walking away, shutting the door gently behind him.

"I hope they find comfort in each other when they seek it from no one else." Blaise said bowing his head in a quick prayer.

"There's no one else but us. Nott was told to leave too."

"They probably don't want to mess up our beautiful faces when they finally decide to use us." Draco said punching the wall and leaving a dent.

"Stop it, you know how Gregory is about keeping the place clean." Pansy said gently.

"Come with me." Blaise said.

"Oh more surprises!" Pansy said. Blaise nodded quickly and left, expecting his friends to follow. Draco and Pansy looked at each other before following Blaise briskly. He had been very secretive lately and was probably spending all of his time with the Weasel. Draco and Pansy did not say anything because that would only push Blaise further away and they needed to stick together, as Blaise kept reminding them.

"I hope this doesn't take to long." Draco drawled.

"It's probably going to take all day." Blaise said, turning a corner and stopping in front of a wall with gargoyles.

"Wait, Blaise, what are we doing here?" Pansy said, looking around and narrowing her eyes.

"It's Dumbledore's office." Blaise replied in a stony voice.

"Why?" Draco yelled.

"You want _them _to help us right? Well we have to start at the source." Blaise said whispering the password so that the gargoyle would jump past. "You are either with me or with me."

"That didn't make sense." Draco pouted.

"Your point?" Blaise said, grabbing Draco by the hand and pulling him. Pansy followed but she was biting her lip hard enough to bleed.

"Stop that Pansy." Blaise growled at her. Pansy nodded and she gently touched her bleeding lip.

"It's not so bad." Blaise said. "Plus you said you would do what they asked."

"I know what I said Zabini!" Draco said. "But why now?"

"Why not?" Blaise said before opening Dumbledore's office door and finding the Gryffindors and Dumbledore talking idly.

"So glad you could make it! Please take a seat, Lemon drop?" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. The Slytherins declined both offers and remained standing next together.

"Get packed." Hermione said.

"Why?" Draco said.

"We are going somewhere special for Christmas Hols, should be fun." Harry said. "That way we can have more freedom to talk."

"Yes, we will talk about the details when we arrive. Please, do as Harry asks." Dumbledore said.

"Don't you have to prove we are loyal or something? How can you just know?" Draco said.

"Because you showed up. If you had been lying to us you would not have wasted the time in showing up. We know you better than you think." Ron said winking.

The Slytherins looked uneasily at each other but started to leave.

"Don't act like we are sending you off to your death!" Hermione laughed. Draco snorted and was the first person to leave. Pansy followed and Blaise looked longingly at Ron before following his friends.

"I'm impressed." Dumbledore said.

"Thank you." Ron said. "It took a while but since he was willing"

"Shut up Ron." Hermione said nudging him in the side.

"I called Snape and McGonagall to get ready. In twenty minutes I should suspect we are leaving."

"Alright." Harry said standing up.

"Are we going by Floo?" Ron said.

"Don't be daft, you can't floo out of Hogwarts." Hermione said frowning at Ron. Ron rolled his eyes and walked away not bothering to listen to what else Hermione had to say.

"She's right Ron, we shall be using our own means of transportation." Dumbledore turned around in his chair, clearing dismissing the Gryffindors, who looked at each other and left.

"Hello Fawkes." The beautiful bird nudged Dumbledore's hand and the headmaster smiled lovingly. "I know promise are going to arise but we can pull through. Our future rests on these six young people. I'm going to put my faith and trust in them. We have to help them get strong Fawkes, you'll help, right?" The phoenix sang in agreement and Dumbledore laughed jovially.

"Pansy, stop that!" Draco said.

"I'm sorry, but Draco I'm so worried!" Pansy hiccupped. She had been clenching her hands together so hard that they had been bleeding.

"Blaise, come on, I know you suspect something, I can tell in your eyes. Tell me what you are thinking."

"I don't know Pansy." Blaise said and helped Draco finish packing. Pansy had finished packing and was watching the boys. "Something is happening, I'm not sure if I like it. The only advice I can give you is to keep your guard up, the only ones we can believe right now is the Gryffindors."

"Yea, I wouldn't trust them as far as I can throw them."

"Insulting us again?" Ron said. 836-5245 Lavoshia

"Why must you only slur us when we are gone?" Harry said.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Draco yelled.

"Snape let us in." Hermione said.

"Snape WHAT?" Blaise yelled.

"No need to yell." Ron said, coming to slip an arm around Blaise's waist.

"Sorry, I just don't understand why Snape would let you in." Ron just shrugged and pulled away from Blaise. "Are you finished packing?"

"Yes. I just need to go get my bags from my room." Pansy said.

"I'll help." Hermione said.

"You---okay." Pansy smiled at the girl and flicked her hair back. Her long black hair had gotten to the middle of her back and it shined beautiful ebony black.

"They are getting along good." Ron said watching them go.

"Where's Snape?" Draco said.

"With Dumbledore I suppose."

"He knows about. . . ?" Draco trailed off not sure if he should finish what he was saying.

"Yes, he's a part of it." Ron said. "He was apart of it even before Harry knew about it. Seems Snape is a double agent. He's a git but he helps us out."

"Does he know about us?"

"Does it matter?" Harry shrugged. "Who cares what he says."

"As you can see the animosity between the two of them hasn't been defeated." Ron said clapping Harry on the back.

"Shut it Ron." Harry pushed his best friend who ran into Blaise. Blaise started laughing and straightened Ron.

"Thanks honey." Ron said kissing Blaise on the cheek.

"Ew." Draco said, turning his head and tossing his hair.

"Isn't that cute? The _virgin _is disgusted." Ron said burying his face in the crook of Blaise's neck.

"I can help you with that problem Draco." Harry winked. Draco calmly walked over to Harry and held his cheek before giving it a nice good pinch.

"Ouch!" Harry said, pushing away from Draco and holding his reddening cheek.

"Next time I'll do it harder. Watch what you say Potter."

"To delicate for your ears Malfoy?" Harry sneered.

"I mean it Potter." Draco said. "And yes it is to delicate for my ears."

"Prat." Harry snorted.

"Now boys, stop the unnecessary fighting. We are going to be spending the next 2 weeks together so I suggest we get along." Ron said. Harry just grumbled still holding his cheek.

"Come let us celebrate." Harry said giving glasses to everyone.

"Celebrate what?" Pansy said.

"For you guys trusting us." Harry smiled. They had moved to the Slytherin common room and were drinking Firewhiskey to past the time. Harry had left the commons for 30 minutes but Hermione and Ron didn't seem to mind so the others didn't say anything either. Harry came back with the whiskey and six cups.

"Cheers." They chimed together.

"Harry, these drinks taste funny." Blaise said.

"Oh that's because I put sleeping potion in them." Harry said. "Can't have you remembering where we are going, just in case any one ever pokes around in your minds or you change sides."

"You fucking stinking!" Draco hissed.

"Draco no need for the language." Hermione laughed.

"But I thought we trusted each other." Pansy cried.

"We do, but it is not our decision, sleep." Ron said. Draco threw his glass in Ron's face before blacking out.

Draco felt himself coming back into the real world slowly. He was on a soft bed and he felt a warm body next to him. Draco quickly sat up and looked to his side. Pansy and Blaise were sleeping still with peaceful expressions. Draco decided to let them sleep. He climbed slowly out of the bed and turned around.

"Finally awake?" Harry said. Draco started and glared at the boy.

"Where are we?" Draco sighed, deciding not to get mad.

"The Order's Headquarters. Hungry?" Harry said.

"I'd rather wait until Blaise and Pansy wake up."

"Draco." Harry smiled sincerely, stepping close to the boy. "That's what I like about you, you're so loyal."

"They are the only family I have." Draco shrugged his shoulders causally.

"Pretty soon that is going to change. When we get back to school next year things will be different, I promise you that. You three don't have to be alone."

"Stop sweet talking me." Draco started to move away but Harry grabbed his hand and entwined their fingers.

"Does it look like I am sweet talking you?" Harry gingerly kissed Draco on the cheek. Draco didn't say anything but he didn't encourage the kissing either. "When you are ready Draco, you can come to me, okay?"

"Okay." Draco gulped. Harry had amazing green eyes that were glazing intently into his own. He had beautiful tan skin and at this close up even his glasses looked cute.

"But understand I won't wait forever," Harry close the gap between them, wrapping his arm around Draco's waist and leaning close to his ear. "And I'll _take_ what I want." Harry licked Draco's ear before pulling away. Pansy started to groan in her sleep as she slowly started to wake up.

"Ouch my head hurts." She slurred out. She took a moment to regain herself before noticing Draco. "Draco? Come here." Pansy demanded. Draco went swiftly over to her and sat on the bed. Pansy hugged him and settled her face in the crook of his neck.

"You're so warm." Pansy sighed.

"Pansy we have company. Don't you remember what happened?" Draco cooed softly.

"Oh yea." Pansy opened one eye and looked at Harry.

"You can leave now." Pansy grunted. Harry smiled and left, shutting the door gently.

"So the Slytherins are awake?" Ron asked when Harry came back down stairs.

"Blaise isn't. Where did Dumbledore go?"

"He said he had to go back to Hogwarts." Hermione said.

"And where's your family?" Harry asked Ron.

"They should be coming." Ron shrugged. "They don't know about the Slytherins so I'm going to let Snape or McGonagall tell them."

"Let Snape tell them, it should be fun." Hermione shrugged.

"What are you kids talking about?" Sirius said as he came into the room.

"Well, who is going to tell my family about the Slytherins we are housing upstairs?" Ron said ignoring the dark shadow across Sirius's face.

"I don't know and I don't care." Sirius said.

"Of course not." Ron said waving Sirius's comment off. "But—"

"Fred you leave that toad alone! George help your sister with the bags!"

"Mum!" "Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione, Harry and Ron went to go help Molly Weasley through the door.

"Children! You've all grown up!"

"Mum, you say that every time you see them." Fred said.

"But you never utter such a thing to us." George said.

"It is because you two are never going to grow up." Molly huffed.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." George chimed. When the break for the holidays came Fred, George and Ginny went home to help their mother pack for the long stay.

"Where's father?" Ron asked taking a bag from his mother.

"He's working, he should arrive shortly." Molly said. "Sirius, good to see you." Molly said going to give Sirius a hug.

"Good to see you Molly." Sirius smiled.

"Well, let's see to it about getting these bags upstairs." Molly said.

"Where's that house elf of yours? We had some special tricks for it." George asked Sirius.

"Dumbledore decided it was best he stayed at Hogwarts for a while." Sirius shrugged.

"Oh." Fred and George sighed sadly.

"Boys!" Mrs. Weasley glared at her twin sons.

"Mum, I'm starving. We packed all day with no breakfast." Ginny said.

"Of course Ginny, I'm sorry sweetie, we can cook but we are going to have to wait to eat until everyone gets here. Would you and Hermione like to help?"

"Sure, but we are going to have to cook extra. We are having particular guests and they'd be pretty mad if we left them out." Hermione said.

"Guests? The Headmaster didn't say anything about guests." Molly said.

"Well I imagine if he did you wouldn't be so agreeable as to come." Sirius said sadly.

"What? Who is it?" Molly said.

"Draco Malfoy." Drawled out a voice. "Along with my friends Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini." Everyone turned quickly towards the stairs and saw the Slytherins standing in a row on the stairs looking glum.

"What?" Molly cried out, sitting down in the nearest chair.

"What are they doing here?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Well, about that." Harry said smiling.

"I think we all should sit down for this one" Hermione said.

"So, that's the story." Ron summed up. He had left out the part about him and Blaise being together and some other stuff he felt like the others shouldn't know.

"I knew something was going on!" Fred said looking over to the Slytherin trio who had sat down together and looked expressionless.

"Why did you change your minds?" Ginny asked them.

"The Golden Bunch actually has strong persuading skills." Blaise shrugged.

"True, but even then it took us months." Ron pointed out.

"You didn't think it would be that easy." Blaise smirked.

"Yea, but I always love a challenge." Ron winked.

"Excuse me." Ginny got stiffly up and run upstairs. Molly stared after her daughter and frowned. "I'll go follow her." Molly walked heavily up the stairs.

"Seems like they are taking this hard." Fred said.

"Don't worry about us though, we knew you had hearts under that cold exterior." George said. Pansy and Draco looked bored as they let Blaise do all the talking. Hermione was wishing they had time alone with the Slytherins but with a house full of people it wouldn't be possible.

"Is that what you thought really?" Blaise laughed.

"Yes! Who can miss the looks these three were giving you." George laughed.

"Oh really?" Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"Don't listen to them." Harry said.

For the next hour or so Blaise answered all the questions that was directed at them but Pansy and Draco still hadn't say a thing. Harry was getting very frustrated but what could he say?

Harry looked over to the front door as he heard it being opened.

"I'll get it." Harry said.

"Harry, lad! How are you?" Tonks said as she dropped the purse she had in her hand and gave Harry a big bear hug.

"Tonks! Air!"

"Sorry about that!" Tonks said as she left him go and picked up her purse. Tonks hair was white blond and it went past her waistline and her eyes were a steely gray. She looked like she could pass as Draco's sister.

"Where's the rest of the gang?" Tonks said already going into the dining area where everyone else was.

"Harry, good to see you!" Said the man who was standing behind Tonks.

"Remus!" Harry said running to hug his mentor. "I'm so happy to see you!" Remus laughed as he held Harry.

"Come on! Everyone else has to see you!" Harry said pulling him. On going into the dining room Harry caught the last bit of conversation.

" . . .We can't have two blondes running around." Tonks was laughing and Draco was smiling, _smiling, _back at her as he watched Tonks turn her hair a dark purple and it shortened to the middle of her back and her gray eyes became dark blue ones.

"That's better, what do you think Draco?"

"I like it." Draco smiled.

"I take it you've meet before." Harry said, mentally frowning. He had tried to get Draco to talk all evening and Draco just ignored him.

"We are cousins." Tonks said. "I meet Draco when he was in diapers. I meet with Pansy and Blaise when they were about five. They were all so cute at that age." Tonks laughed.

"Professor Lupin!" Pansy said.

"Miss Parkinson! I'm surprised to see you here." Remus said smiling.

"Well, it's been a wild year." Pansy laughed.

**That's it for this chapter, I'll try my damnest to put this chapter up some way some how but alas I'm still stuck without a computer! DAMN IT MAN! I would use the school's computer but May 19th is our last day and apparently I've been banned from the library because (and I quote) "I'm always losing their books. My name has been put down." BIG WHOOP BITCH! It wasn't even my fault the book got lost, my friend lost it. FUCKING LIBRARIANS! They give nerds a bad name, I swear. Anyways, see you later!**


End file.
